Before I Lay Dying en pause
by KayaThePumpkin
Summary: "Ta liste n'est pas idiote"-"Tu ne m'en veux pas pour le 7e"-"Écoutes mon frère n'était pas le bon, et je pense que lui le serait, et si le revoir avant de...de"-"Mourir, Ginny" -"Bref si Malfoy est le bon alors je t'aiderais à le retrouver". Elle ne savait pas combien de temps il lui restait mais elle espérer le retrouver pour continuer ou ils s'étaient stopper, c'était vitale.
1. Chapter 1 : November Rain

**Alors voilà je me lance à nouveau dans l'écriture d'une nouvelle fic, je sais que j'en ai plusieurs sur le feu et que la plupart n'ont pas été continuer depuis un temps mais bon en ce moment je suis inspiré pour celle-ci, j'ai choisi Harry Potter comme victime cette fois, je situe cette fic sept ans après la chute de Voldemort. Je ne suis pas parfaite, je sais que je fais des fautes mais j'essaie de les limiter autant que je peux (je cherche actuellement une bêta, c'est pour dire _) j'espère aussi que ce que j'écris vous plaira, je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas super long mais je me rattraperait avec les suivants, je le jure**

**Je dois tristement vous dire qu'à part Glenda aucun personnage n'est à moi **

* * *

><p>On ne choisit pas comment tout va finir, on le sent le moment venue, on le sait, c'est inné et c'est étrange. On peut avoir participé au plus grande bataille, avoir survécu au plus violente mais il en y a toujours une que l'on n'est pas certain de remporter : celle de la lutte contre la maladie.<p>

Elle avait fait partie des soldats, c'était tenu au côté des héros, avait vécue dans l'ombre du Survivant, avait eu les mains tachés du sang des ennemis et de celui des victimes, elle avait vu la mort de près, elle avait livré combats après combats sans jamais craindre ce qui arriverait après. Elle l'avait fait pour qu'un jour les autres puissent vivre dans un monde ou la crainte d'un nom n'existerait plus, elle avait été récompensé, elle avait eu la chance de voir la guerre se finir, elle avait pu voir leur monde évoluer, voir les mentalités changé, elle pouvait se dire fièrement j'étais là, j'ai participé au changement. Elle avait été fière quand le nom d'Harry Potter était entré dans les livres d'histoires.

Elle avait pu espérer vivre plus longtemps, elle avait pu ré espérer avoir un avenir et c'est ce qu'elle avait passé ces sept dernières années à faire, après la reconstruction, elle était retourné sur les bancs de l'école, elle avait travaillé d'arrachepied et avait obtenus son diplôme de fin d'étude avec les honneurs, elle avait été major de sa promotion, cela n'avait étonné personne, elle était connu pour être une bosseuse. Après Poudlard elle s'était vu offrir de nombreux postes intéressants mais elle savait que ce n'était pas pour ses diplômes que l'on voulait d'elle, il voulait juste d'Hermione Granger la résistante, elle avait poliment refusé leurs offres, elle avait simplement demandé à ce que l'on prenne en compte ses capacités, elle voulait être traité comme tous les autres, et commencé au bas de l'échelle. Il lui arrivait parfois de regretter son choix, c'était les rares moments où la tâche devenait beaucoup trop simple, bien évidemment ses deux amis avait accepté tout de suite les offres de postes offertes par le ministère, ils étaient maintenant de célèbres aurores tandis qu'elle était sous-secrétaire du ministre. Elle ne leur en voulait pas et ne leur avait jamais reproché leur choix tout comme ils n'avaient pas jugé le siens.

Elle savait que ce poste ne lui apportait pas grand-chose, elle n'était pas cher payé mais avait de quoi vivre, elle l'avait accepté parce qu'au fur et à mesure des années elle avait réussi à se faire une place seule l'accomplissement de sa carrière ne vint que cinq ans après son entrées au ministère, après cinq années de bon et loyaux service elle s'était vu offerte le poste de directrice des archives.

Elle aimait ce poste, elle y retrouvait sa passion pour la lecture et la connaissance, chaque jour elle découvrait de nouveau secret, elle en apprenait plus sur les sorciers et sorcières de Londres, elle se sentait encore plus proche d'eux. Elle travaillait encore plus dure, voulant à tout prix prouver qu'elle méritait ce poste, voulant montrer à ses collègues qu'elle n'avait pas joué de sa supposé notoriété, elle était toujours la première arrivé et la dernière à partir, elle classé, trié et restauré chaque articles, chaque livres, chaque document, elle préparait même à l'avance les documents qu'elle savait nécessaire pour les affaires en cours. A force, elle avait vu son temps libre se réduire considérablement, elle voyait de moins en moins ses amis, il leur arrivait de s'en plaindre mais ce n'était jamais bien méchant, elle essayait de se rattraper dès que possible, et leur réserver de son temps pour les évènements important. En revanche sa relation avec un certain Weasley ne supporta pas l'éloignement et les horaires des deux parties et c'est sans grands étonnement qu'ils finirent par se quitter au bout de deux ans, un an plus tard elle fut désignée première demoiselle d'honneur lors de son mariage avec Parvati.

Quand elle y repensait Hermione savait qu'elle n'aurait eu aucun réel avenir avec Ron, en fin de compte il n'était qu'un amour de jeunesse et rien d'autre, depuis qu'elle s'était séparé de lui sa vie allait enfin de le bon sens, elle avait réussi à accomplir presque tous ses objectifs, il lui arrivait de se sentir seule comme toute les jeunes femmes célibataire de son âge, Ginny avait bien essayé de lui faire rencontrer des célibataires mais elle n'avait eu le déclic pour aucun d'eux. Après une dizaine de rendez-vous louper Ginny avait fini par baisser les bras au grand bonheur d'Hermione, qui put reprendre son train de vie en toute tranquillité, elle continuait à travailler dure, et à aménager du temps pour voir les autres, elle essayait de paraitre heureuse et espérer que personne ne voit au-delà de cette façade, car depuis quelque temps elle n'allait pas bien.

Hermione le savait à force d'acharnement son corps finirait par ne plus suivre le rythme et c'est ce qu'il lui arrivait, au début ce n'était que des petites douleurs au dos, puis elle avait fini par faire une ridicule dépression. Et parce que Ginny et Luna ne voulaient pas la laisser en paix elle avait pris une semaine de congé, elle avait fini par aller mieux, mais depuis quelque mois les symptômes s'intensifié et sur les conseils de Glenda une de ses seules amies de bureau elle avait pris rendez-vous avec un médecin de Saint Mangouste. Ils la redirigèrent vers un médecin moldu, car ses maux n'avaient aucune origine magique, son médecin l'avait alors redirigé à son tour vers un spécialiste car d'après lui ses résultats d'analyse étaient assez inquiétants.

* * *

><p>Le docteur Finlay était un petit homme un peu rondouillet et plus très jeune, mais il était le meilleur diagnosticien de Londres voir même d'Angleterre, c'était un homme qui souriait beaucoup et qui faisait preuve du plus grand professionnalisme lorsqu'il s'agissait de comprendre un cas et d'aider le patient à accepter sa maladie et les soins qui venaient avec. Mais aujourd'hui il ne pouvait sourire et ne savait comment il aller réussir à aider le patient <span><strong>N°42658D<strong> ou plutôt **Miss Granger.H**, il avait lu et relu le dossier, vérifier les résultats, regarder les radios et lui avait fait passer plusieurs IRM, la pauvre petite devait être fatigué et il ne savait pas comment il lui annoncerait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être soignée, elle n'avait que vingt-quatre ans, elle était trop jeune pour passer par là, trop jeune pour qu'une telle maladie se déclare, c'était peut-être la première fois en trente ans de carrière que le docteur Finlay se sentait aussi peiné pour un de ses patients. Il entra dans son cabinet et la vit assise en salle d'attente, elle n'était pas bien grande mais n'était pas petite non plus, elle était de taille normale, avait de jolie cheveux châtains, ils étaient légèrement ondulés et elle les avait laissés détachés, ce qui le troubla le plus ce fut l'intensité de son regard, ses grands yeux noisette se plongèrent dans les siens et il vit qu'elle savait qu'il n'avait pas de bonne nouvelle pour elle. Son dossier toujours en main il lui fit signe de bien vouloir entrer dans son bureau.

La pièce en elle-même n'était pas très grande, mais grâce aux nombreuses fenêtres et au beige des murs, on pouvait facilement penser le contraire, derrière son bureau se trouvait une petite cabine, là où il auscultait ses patients si nécessaires, il y avait quelque tableau pour égayer la pièce, quelques-uns de ses diplômes étaient accrochés aux murs, et il y avait aussi une grande bibliothèque en verre ou était stocker livres, dictionnaires et archives. Il prit place dans son fauteuil et elle s'assaillit en face de lui, il posa alors son dossier sur la table l'ouvrit et le consulta une énième fois, il repassa en revue les résultats des bilans sanguins, rejeta un dernier coup d'œil au radio. Il aurait tellement aimé avoir tort, il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il y avait un médicament, qu'elle pouvait se faire opéré mais non, rien, peut importer le nombre de fois qu'il consulterait le dossier le résultat serait toujours le même, elle était condamné. Quand il accepta de regarder dans sa direction et que pour la deuxième fois il croisa son regard, son cœur se sera encore plus dans sa poitrine, elle avait l'âge de sa fille, elle était trop jeune pour vivre ça, pour avoir à mener un combat pareil. Il se trouvait bien lâche, il essayait de gagner du temps de repousser l'échéance, mais les résultats étaient là, et il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il lui prenait de son temps, temps qui à présent était précieux pour elle.

Il lui fit un petit sourire se voulant rassurant, et elle le lui rendit, elle le regarda fermer le dossier et fouiller son tiroir pour finalement en sortir une fiche, elle le laissa appeler la secrétaire, elle ne les interrompit pas, elle ne demanda pas à quoi servait cette fameuse feuille et pourquoi était-il urgent que sa secrétaire la remplisse immédiatement, elle ne fit aucune objection à ce que trois de ses internes soit présent pendant l'auscultation, elle était patiente, coopérative et surtout très fatigués. Elle commençait à se demander quand trouverait-il enfin le courage de lui annoncer son diagnostic, elle voulait juste savoir histoire de pouvoir gérer son temps. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'elle aurait encore la chance de faire, et ce à quoi elle devrait renoncer, elle voulait savoir si elle atteindrait la cinquantaine. Une fois l'auscultation terminé, il la laissa s'habiller et en profita pour discuter de ce cas avec ses internes, elle sortit de derrière la cabine et alla reprendre place en face de sa chaise, il fit sortir ses collègues et alla la rejoindre, il soupira, se massa les tempes et lasse de cet attente, elle prit la parole.

-**Combien de temps**, demanda-t-elle calmement

-**Nous ne savons pas**, fit-il en remettant ses lunettes, **cela dépend d'un cas à l'autre**, il les retira et les essuya à l'aide d'un vieux chiffon, **vos résultats d'analyses ne montrent pas grand-chose, ce sont les symptômes qui sont inquiétant d'après mon confrère**, continua-t-il en relisant l'email qu'il avait reçu, **vous n'en êtes qu'au premier stade, ce qui pose problème c'est qu'il est trop tôt pour que cette maladie ce déclare**

-**Je ne comprends pas très bien**, commença-t-elle, **ce n'est pas un virus, ou une bactérie,** demanda-t-elle légèrement paniqué

-**Je suis désolé mademoiselle, j'aurais préféré vous dire qu'il s'agissait d'un virus ou d'autre chose mais ce n'est pas le cas**, soupira-t-il alors en se tournant vers sa bibliothèque et en y attrapant un de ses gros dictionnaires, **vous êtes atteinte de ce que l'on appelle la chorée de Huntington,** elle fronça les sourcils puis plaqua rapidement la main sur sa bouche, **je vois que ce nom ne vous est pas inconnu,** fit-il

-**J'en ai vaguement entendu parler**, articula-t-elle, **il me semble qu'aucun traitement n'existe**, poursuivit-elle

-**Non en effet, pour le moment de nombreux traitements expérimentaux ont vu le jour, mais aucun n'est bien convaincant**, il croisa les bras et recula sa chaise, **vous devez savoir que lorsqu'on a à faire à une maladie orpheline on ne peut pas développer de traitement, chaque cas évolue différemment, vous devez aussi savoir que la maladie de Huntington est une maladie génétique aussi j'aurais aimé avoir accès au dossier médicale de votre famille mais d'après votre dossier vous n'en avez aucune,** dit-il tristement, elle haussa simplement les épaules à cela, elle ne voulait pas repensé à sa famille**, normalement la maladie se déclare arrivé quarante ans, c'est très rare qu'elle le fasse avant **

**-Ce qui veut dire que je ne risque même pas d'atteindre les trente ans, **dit-elle sombrement

-**Je l'ignore**, répondit-il**, je suis désolé de vous annoncer cela, mais on ne peut rien faire mis à part attendre et voir comment les symptômes évoluent**, termina-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte

-**Je sais au moins ce qu'il m'arrive**, dit-elle en souriant et en enfilant son manteau, **je vous remercie**, continua-t-elle en sortant, elle alla ensuite régler les honoraires à l'accueil et quitta la clinique

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin partie le docteur Finlay relâcha son souffle, retourna prendre place à son bureau, et prit sa tête entre ses deux mains, c'était la première fois qu'il avait à faire une chorée précoce et il ne savait pas comment faire, il hésitait à l'inscrire au programme d'expérimentation, elle était un des cas que l'on pouvait réellement qualifier de désespéré.

* * *

><p>Il faisait vraiment beau dehors, il faisait bon, c'était un des jours les plus chaud de novembre, dans d'autre circonstance elle aurait ri, et sautillé sur sa chaise, et puis Glenda lui aurait proposé de faire une pause et elles auraient été boire un verre au 3 balais. Mais aujourd'hui elle ne riait pas, elle ne pleurait pas non plus, elle n'était pas en colère contre l'univers, elle n'acceptait pas non plus son ''sort'', elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle se cacher sous la couette et voir si elle réussirait à être vivante le lendemain. Lentement elle se dirigea vers une petite ruelle située entre le libraire et la boulangerie, elle attendit qu'il y ait moins de monde pour pouvoir transplaner sans attirer les regards indiscrets, il ne lui fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour arriver sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle mit une quinzaine de minutes à pied pour arriver jusqu'à son appartement, il n'était pas très grand juste 30m² c'était un peu moins que celui qu'elle avait partagé pendant deux ans avec Ron mais ça lui suffisait , il y avait le nombre de pièce qu'il fallait et pas de salle de bain commune à tous les résident de l'immeuble.<p>

En rentrant elle prit soins d'accrocher soigneusement son manteau à un cintre puis la rangea dans le placard, elle retira ensuite ses chaussures, préférant être pied nu. Très vite Pattenrond vint la saluer, et lui rendit en le prenant dans ses bras et le caressant derrière l'oreille, elle le reposa ensuite au sol pour aller se préparer un thé. En attendant que l'eau bouille elle alla s'asseoir sur son canapé et fut vite rejoint par son fidèle ami. Elle se mit à penser à comment annoncer la nouvelle à ses amis, elle ne pourrait jamais éviter la question, puisqu'elle avait été obligé de prévenir Ginny afin qu'elle avertisse Glenda, elle se demanda aussi quelle réaction ils auraient, elle savait que la plupart d'entre eux changeraient de comportement en l'apprenant, elle ne voulait pas de ça mais elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter

-**Au moins toi tu ne risques pas de me traité différemment**, marmonna-t-elle, elle entendit au loin sifflet la théière et s'empressa d'aller éteindre le feu, elle attrapa un sachet de thé à la framboise qu'elle mit dans sa tasse et versa l'eau chaude dessus, elle retourna ensuite au salon avec sa tasse bien chaude, elle la posa ensuite sur la table, attendant quelle refroidisse un peu, **tu sais quoi Pat' je devrais peut être faire une liste de tout ce que je voudrais faire avant de passer de l'autre côté**, ce à quoi il répondit par un miaulement, **oui t'as raison je devrais le faire**, elle se pencha légèrement pour attraper son sac et en sorti une plume et un parchemin.

Elle se mit à réfléchir et commença à noter quelques idées, raturant plusieurs fois la feuille, elle en oublia presque son thé, mais au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion intense elle ne trouvait rien de bien convaincant, elle prit alors sa tasse froide et alla près de la fenêtre, elle se mit à observer les passants, souriant inconsciemment à chaque fois qu'une mère passait avec son enfant, et sans réellement savoir pourquoi elle se rappela d'une conversation qu'elle avait eu avec un certain blond alors qu'elle n'était qu'en sixième année.

'' **Flash-Back 8 ans auparavant ''**

Elle venait d'être mise en retenu c'était une première, et ce n'était pas Rogue qui l'y avait envoyé mais Macgonagall.

-**Hey Granger pourquoi t'es ici,** lui avait-il demandait en ricanant, **tu t'es trompé de pièce la bibliothèque c'est de l'autre côté**, elle n'avait pas voulu répondre, elle n'avait pas voulu lui faire ce plaisir.

Mais il c'était montré insistant et elle, elle continuait d'ignorer son existence, elle ne voulait pas lui dire qu'elle avait accepté d'aider Seamus et Dean dans leur nouvelle expérience pyrotechnique et que sans le vouloir elle avait fait sauter le bureau de Flitwick, personne ne les surveillait ce jour-là la plupart des professeurs était à Pré au Lard et quant aux autres ils aidaient Flitwick a réorganisé son bureau. Elle était partie alors s'installer à la fenêtre, elle avait regardé dehors et les avait vu lui et Lavande main dans la main se baladant près du terrain de Quidditch, elle avait sans le vouloir échapper un petit rire amère, elle n'avait pas vu qu'il avait arrêté de parler, elle n'avait pas vu qu'il s'était approché d'elle. Elle avait juste vu le volet se fermer et c'était tourné pour l'insulté et lui dire de se mêler de ce qui le regardait, mais au moment où elle allait le faire, il l'avait saisi par l'avant-bras et éloigné de la fenêtre, il avait fermé tous les volets et éclairé la pièce et puis il l'avait regardé. Vraiment regarder, il n'y avait pas de dégout, pas de moquerie dans son regard, il n'y avait pas de pitié, il y avait juste de la compréhension, et quelque chose d'autre qu'elle n'avait pas saisit. Elle l'avait cru malade, il n'agissait pas comme à son habitude, quoique il y avait longtemps qu'il n'agissait plus comme d'habitude.

-**Tu ne devrais pas t'infliger ça**, avait-il simplement dit

-**Pourquoi…de quoi tu te mêles**, avait-elle répondu amère, il n'avait pas répondu à sa question mais avait dit quelque chose de plus surprenant

-**Ma mère…elle avait l'habitude de faire ça, aller à la fenêtre et regarder les autres vivres normalement, les regarder être heureux**, il s'était assis sur une table et regarder au loin, **ne croit pas qu'en te disant ça je m'adoucis, je te déteste toujours autant Granger mais à un certain point je crois que déteste ce que Weasmoche te fais subir, et je suis certain qu'un beau jour tu te rendras compte que toi et lui n'avait aucun avenir**, il avait passé la main dans ses cheveux, **ce que je vais te dire maintenant je ne le dirais qu'une fois et si jamais tu le répète je le nierais, **avait-il prévenus

-**Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais crier au monde que tu m'as parlé**, avait-elle répondu

-**Je sais que tu ne le diras pas**, avait il sourit, **tu vaux mieux que les deux bras cassés que tu appel tes amis**, il s'était approché d'elle et c'était mis à hauteur de son visage, **ils essaient de nous faire croire qu'il ne se passe rien dehors mais au fond tout le monde sait qu'on ne survivra pas tous,** avait-il dit en regardant les fenêtres, **mais j'espère fort que tu feras partie des survivant, j'espère que tu te battra**, il reposa son regard sur elle, **et quand tout sera fini tu verras que tu vaux mieux que ça, tu verras que toi et la fouine n'avait aucun avenir parce que la Granger que je connais, et que j'ai supportais ces six dernières années elle est indépendante, elle n'a besoin de personne…**

**-J'espère que tu survivras aussi,** fut sa réponse

**''Fin du Flash-Back''**

Elle était retourné s'asseoir un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, ils avaient tous les deux survécus, et elle savait au fond d'elle que tout ce qu'elle avait accomplis comme travail ces dernières années c'était aussi pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas tort et qu'elle valait réellement mieux que tous ce que les autres pensaient. Et lorsqu'elle avait quitté Ron elle s'était rappeler de sa mise en garde, durant ces sept années, elle n'avait fait que lui donné raison et elle espérer vivre assez longtemps pour qu'ils se recroisent et qu'elle lui raconte comment elle avait évolué, elle reprit alors un morceau de parchemin, s'installa confortablement sur son canapé et commença à dresser sa liste de vœux :

**Avant de Mourir :**

1-Réussir à passer les trente ans

2-Trouver le prince charmant

3-Voir naitre les enfants d'Harry et Ginny et de Ron et Parvati

4-Faire ce voyage en Europe avec Glenda

5-M'amuser un peu plus

6-Réussir à avoir des enfants

7-Retrouver Malfoy !

Elle avait souligné le dernier vœu et entouré, même si il était mis en fin de page elle espérait qu'il serait le premier qu'elle réaliserait, elle savait que le reste viendrais ensuite, ce n'était qu'une question de temps et de résistance.

* * *

><p><strong>►Et voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre, comme je l'ai déjà précisé au début je suis désolé si vous croisez d'abominable fautes d'orthographe je fais vraiment du mieux que je peux pour les éviter, ensuite je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas super long, mais je promet que les suivants le seront, je n'ai pas encore trouver comment bien organiser mes idées.<strong>

**►J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plut, et que certain viendront lire la suite, je ne sais pas quoi dire à part que si vous avez des questions je répond par message privé, et que dans le prochain chapitre Hermione annoncera la nouvelle à ses amis . Oh et une petite review ne ferait pas de mal _**


	2. Chapter 2 : This Time

**Helloo après une certaine absence je suis de retour avec ce deuxième chapitre, il n'est pas super long mais bon je commence à mettre l'histoire en place petit à petit, je tiens encore à m'excuser pour les fautes et je remercie les personnes qui suivent cette fic, celles qui laissent des reviews et celles qui m'ont ajouté en favoris, ça me touche et ça me motive.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous continuerez à lire cette fic, si il ne vous plait pas je m'en excuse et promet de vous réserver une surprise pour le prochain.**

* * *

><p>Comment te vois-tu dans trois ans, sept ans, dix ans elle avait entendu cette question toute sa vie, toute sa scolarité, elle avait mis cette question de côté pendant la guerre, elle y avait repensé en reprenant ses études durant la reconstruction…Aujourd'hui elle se demandait seulement comment elle serait demain, serait-elle en vie, serait-elle toujours la même, aurait-elle besoin des autres, deviendrait elle un personne acariâtre et aigris par la douleur. Aurait-elle la force de se battre et de faire de sa vie une belle et grande aventure, réussirait elle à la vivre et à quitter ce monde sans aucun regret…..<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger était le genre de fille à tout laisser paraitre, chaque émotions se lisaient sur son visage, elle était un livre pour tous ceux qui la connaissait, elle ne cachait rien, préférant être honnête avec les autres. Hermione était aussi le genre de personne ne se plaignant pas, elle n'aimait pas avoir l'air faible, elle n'aimait pas dépendre des autres, elle voulait juste être elle, la fille battante et intelligente que tous connaissaient. Pourtant depuis l'annonce de sa maladie elle ne se sentait plus elle-même, elle se sentait faible et sans défense, elle avait l'impression de devenir une sorte de carcasse, elle avait peur de perdre le contrôle, peur que tout ce pourquoi elle avait travaillé tomberait à l'eau, peur qu'on la traite différemment, elle savait que cela arriverait et faisait de son mieux pour retarder l'échéance.<p>

Elle n'avait rien dit à personne, quand elle était revenue le lendemain au travail et que Glenda lui avait demandé ce qu'avait dit le médecin, elle avait simplement menti, certes elle n'était pas douée pour, mais, étonnement son amie l'avait cru, elle avait repris le travail sans trop se poser de question. Elle n'avait eu qu'un seul souci cependant, son dos lui faisait affreusement mal ce qui rendait la tâche beaucoup plus difficile.

On était mercredi ce qui s'apparentait au retour des archives emprunter et classement des affaires bouclées, rien de bien difficile mais à chaque fois qu'elle se baissait pour récupérer un dossier elle sentait une horrible piqure lui traverser l'échine, chaque fois qu'elle se redressait la douleur s'intensifier, elle avait dut s'arrêter à plusieurs reprises. Elle avait aussi pu remarquer que son bras droit se mettait à bouger tout seul et de manière assez étrange, elle n'avait pas réussi à le stopper et avait dut demander à Glenda de la remplacer quelques minutes.

Elle s'était alors isolé dans la réserve, caché derrière une rangé de livre elle regardait son bras en faire des sienne, elle avait essayé de lui jeter un sort pour qu'il s'arrête mais cela n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté, au contraire il s'était mis à bouger de plus en plus, on aurait presque pu croire qu'il était un être indépendant, il tremblait, bouger de droite à gauche et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, elle avait dut faire apparaitre une attelle pour le tenir en place. Elle avait attendu une demi-heure avant de retourner travailler, Glenda l'avait questionné du regard, mais elle c'était contentée de lui murmurer un simple ''plus tard'' et c'était remise au travail, à midi elle n'avait pas voulu aller manger, elle voulait absolument rattraper son retard, Glenda n'avait pas insisté trouvant son amie quelque peu étrange.

* * *

><p>Quand elle fut sure que tous étaient parti, Hermione retira son attelle et regarda son bras, il bougeait moins qu'il y a deux heures, il tremblait seulement de temps en temps, elle le tendit et le détendit histoire de le calmer et abandonna rapidement. Elle remit alors l'attelle et termina de remplir les formulaires de retour tout en préparant les formulaires de classification des nouveaux dossiers. Il était environs une heure et demi quand elle entendit son ventre gargouillé et qu'elle quitta la salle pour aller chercher de quoi manger.<p>

Elle hésita à aller voir Ron et Harry au département des Aurores, elle ne voulait pas les déranger mais ne voulait pas manger seule, elle se mit à regretter d'avoir décliné l'invitation de Glenda et Bailey, elle avancer lentement dans le couloir et de temps à autres certains de ses ''collègues'' se stopper pour lui demander ce qui était arrivé à son bras, elle se contentait de répondre qu'elle avait fait une mauvaise chute en travaillant et que le médecin de travail avait exagérer en lui mettant cette énorme attelle, elle leur faisait ensuite un petit sourire et passer sa route. Au bout de dix interpellations et de questions sur son bras elle finit par sortir du ministère et se rendre à la Tête de Sanglier.

Elle aimait l'ambiance qu'il y avait dans ce petit pub, après la guerre il avait fini par se faire une bonne réputation cela venait surtout du fait que les gens avaient appris qu'il avait été le quartier général de la résistance mais aussi que Molly Weasley avait contribué à lui donner un second souffle de vie : elle avait aidé à le redécorer, l'avait nettoyé, avait fait rouvrir les chambres qui était depuis longtemps condamné et laisser à l'abandon. Abelforth quant à lui gérer le bar et les finances. Mais ce n'était pas pour ces raisons qu'Hermione aimait s'y rendre, elle aimait y aller car elle y trouver la paix, personne ne venait la questionner ou la déranger, elle pouvait se reposer sans qu'un de ces collègues ou qu'une des personnes du ministère l'arrête pour lui demander un coup de main ou un conseil quant à une affaire ou une décision à prendre.

Elle aimait surtout cet endroit car elle n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour revoir l'Hermione de quinze ans, celle qui avait initié le premier mouvement de révolte à Poudlard, celle qui n'avait plus peur, celle qui voulait que le monde change. Aujourd'hui elle sentait que cette Hermione disparaissait, qu'elle se laissait dominer par l'Hermione malade, l'Hermione complétement perdu et qui ne veut pas demander d'aide mais qui sait pertinemment qu'elle en a besoin. Elle redevenait cette fillette de première trop fière et trop têtue pour admettre qu'elle n'y arriverait pas seule, Abelforth n'était pas là aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement Parvati assurer le service, diriger par une Ginny très enceinte et en proie aux hormones d'après ce que lui avait raconté Parvati au moment de la servir.

-**Hermione**, avait crié Ginny avant de s'élancer vers elle, **oh mon dieu qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton bras,** avait-elle alors demandé en arrivant à son niveau

-**Oh, euh**, Hermione hésita avant de répondre, **je suis tombée en voulant reclasser un dossier**

-**Reclasser un dossier**, commença la rousse, **ah oui c'est vrai Mercredi c'est le jour du grand rangement j'avais oublié,** ria-t-elle ensuite, **au fait tu ne m'as pas raconté comment c'est passé ton rendez-vous d'hier au médecin**

-**Si je ne t'ai rien raconté Gin c'est parce qu'hier je suis sorti tard du docteur**, commença Hermione, **et** **que j'ai travaillé en rentrant histoire de ne pas prendre du retard par rapport aux autres tu sais comment ils sont aux archives, de vrais requins**, Ginny hocha simplement la tête, **pour résumé je dirais que je sais maintenant ce que j'ai**, répondit Hermione ne voulant pas mentir à son amie

-**Et**, demanda Ginny, **alors qu'est-ce que tu as**, la jeune femme détourna son regard et poussa un long soupire, **Hermione s'il te plait**, demanda la jeune Potter

-**Gin**, geignit-elle, **je**, reprit-elle, **ce serait mieux que je te le dise quand tout le monde sera là**, la rousse fit-non de la tête et Hermione vit ou voulait en venir Parvati il y a quelques minutes.

-**Non Hermione**, répondit autoritairement Ginny, **tu vas me le dire tout de suite pour que je sache et que je te soutienne quand tu le diras à mes idiots de frères et à Harry**, Hermione souri légèrement se rappelant que deux jours avant c'était à Harry que la rousse en voulait

-**Ok, ok je me rends**, fit lacement la jeune femme**, en clair je ne peux pas guérir**, commença-t-elle sous le regard attentif de son amie, elle leva le regard afin de vérifier que personne d'autre ne les entendait**, il n'y a pas de remède, pas d'opération, il y a juste un tas de médicament à prendre pour retarder les symptômes ou du moins les diminuer**

-**Ce que tu es en train de me dire c'est que tu vas mourir**, hésita Ginny, ce à quoi Hermione répondit par un oui de la tête, **tu es sure de ce que tu racontes**

-**Oui Ginny j'en suis certaine**, s'agaça Hermione, **excuse moi je ne voulais pas m'énerver**, se reprit-elle, **c'est juste, je ne l'accepte pas moi-même, je ne comprends pas**, expliqua-t-elle, **je sais juste que ça s'appelle Huntington et que c'est héréditaire**

-**Donc un de tes parents l'a**, affirma la rousse, Hermione hocha la tête, **tu sais lequel**, elle secoua négativement la tête

-**Je ne risque pas de le savoir**, soupira-t-elle, **ils ne savent pas que j'existe**, fit-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains

Ginny regarda tristement son amie, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire ni quoi faire pour la réconforter, Hermione parlait rarement de ces parents, et tous avaient très vite compris que c'était sa manière à elle de tourner la page, après la guerre elle n'avait pas cherché à annuler le sort, pourtant elle connaissait la formule. Elle leurs avait seulement expliqué que même si Voldemort n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir il restait encore quelques-uns de ses adeptes en libertés et qu'elle ne voulait pas risquer qu'ils leurs arrivent malheur si l'un d'entre eux venait à apprendre les liens qu'ils y avaient entre elle et eux.

-**Tu sais Hermione**, dit alors Ginny en lui prenant la main, **quand la guerre à commencer maman m'avait dit un jour que pour résister et pour survivre, il** **fallait de la volonté et se trouvé un objectif, une sorte de chose qui nous pousserait à dépasser nos limite, qui nous donnerait la force d'avancer**, Hermione redressa la tête l'écoutant attentivement, **elle avait commencé à faire une liste de chose qu'elle voudrait faire, et**, s'arrêta-t-elle, **je pense que ça pourrait te changer les idées de t'en faire une**, termina-t-elle un petit sourire au coin des lèvres

-**Gin**, fit Hermione en se mordant les lèvres, **j'ai…j'ai déjà fait une liste, **murmura-t-elle légèrement gênée

-**Je peux la voir**, demanda son amie tout à coup surexcitée

-**Je, euh**, hésita-t-elle, d'accord, fit-elle en la sortant de son sac et la lui tendant, **je sais que…que ma liste peut paraitre stupide**, Ginny s'empressa de lui reprendre la main et la regarda droit dans les yeux

-**Ta liste n'as rien de stupide**, la coupa-t-elle

-**Tu…tu ne m'en veux pas pour le numéro 7**, hésita Hermione, et Ginny baissa son regard relisant la liste, secouant la tête et riant tristement

-**Honnêtement, non**, lui dit-elle, **écoutes je sais que mon frère n'était pas le bon**, elle caressa doucement la main de son amie, **et tu sais, je pense que lui serait le bon, je ne dis pas que…je ne dis pas que je l'apprécie, mais je pense que si le revoir avant de…de**, elle n'arrivait pas à le dire

-**Mourir Ginny**, reprit Hermione en lui faisant un petit sourire

-**Enfin bref si Malfoy est le bon je t'aiderais à le retrouver**, affirma-t-elle, **comment compte tu t'y prendre pour le retrouver**, demanda-t-elle soudainement**, tu sais il parait qu'il a quitté Londres après la guerre et personne ne sait où il est,** soupira Ginny

-**Je sais**, marmonna Hermione, **mais j'ai besoin de le revoir, de le retrouver**, fit-elle amèrement, **je ne serais comment te l'expliquer, j'ai juste, c'est vitale il faut que je le revois**, commença-t-elle, **je repensais au peu de fois où on avait parlé, réellement parler, et il était gentil et compréhensif, il ne me jugeais pas et n'attendais rien de moi**, fit elle en haussant l'épaule, **j'étais moi et il était lui, et il savait quoi me dire et quand le dire, il savait me lire et j'ai appris à lire en lui**, elle ria légèrement,** je dois avoir l'air vraiment folle ou stupide**

-**Je ne te trouve pas stupide**, fit une voix derrière elle, **excuse-moi d'avoir écouté ce que vous disiez**, commença Parvati, **mais je ne pense pas que ce que tu dises soit stupide ou fou, tu t'es attaché à lui, tu as appris à le connaitre**, Ginny hocha la tête en signe d'accord pendant qu'Hermione écoutez attentivement la brune, **tu sais-je penses que si ce n'était pas pour son père il aurait pu être quelqu'un de bien, enfin il l'était mais il a grandi avec des idées et des préjugés et quand il a commencé à en sortir il était déjà tard mais il a fait l'effort alors je ne pense pas que tu devrais abandonner et je ne pense pas que ce soit idiot**, fit-elle en souriant**, je peux vous aider si vous le voulez, j'ai un ami qui travaille au service des renseignement**

**-C'est gentille à vous de vouloir m'aider les filles**, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, mais je dois encore annoncer la nouvelle aux garçons et je ne sais déjà pas comment ils prendront le fait que je sois malade et si j'y ajoute ça en plus, commença-t-elle

-**On assure tes arrières**, répondit Parvati en lui faisant un clin d'œil, **oh désolé les filles mais le travail m'appelle**, dit-elle en s'éloignant

Hermione souri en se rejouant les paroles de Parvati, elle but une gorgée d'eau et reporta son regard vers l'extérieur, contrairement à la vielle, il faisait gris aujourd'hui, comme-ci le ciel avait finalement décidé de se montrer solidaire, comme si il avait compris à quel point elle était confuse, à quel point elle souffrait, elle posa son visage sur sa main et continua à admirer la vue. Ne remarquant pas que Ginny avait quitté la table et ramasser ses couverts par la même occasion, ne remarquant pas les gens allaient et venir dans le bar. Elle avait pris ces quelques minutes pour s'isoler du monde pour oublier qu'elle était malade et fatigué, qu'elle perdait le contrôle de son corps. Elle fut sorti de sa transe par sa montre qui venait de lui siffler qu'il était l'heure de repartir, elle sorti délicatement sa bourse de son sac et posa trente galions sur la table, elle enfila son manteau, arrangea ses cheveux, dit au revoir à ses deux amies et sortie enfin de l'auberge et marcha en direction du ministère.

* * *

><p>La journée avait été éreintante, en cinq ans elle n'avait jamais eu autant de dossier à classer et d'archives à réorganiser que ce jour-là. Tous aux archives étaient occupés, mais pas autant qu'elle en tant que directrice elle était obligé de revérifié le travail de chacun de ses collègues ce qui la forcé à sortir plus tard que les autres. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle revérifier elle se rendait compte que certain ne faisait pas le travail correctement ce qui la forcé à tout refaire. Vers vingt-deux heures elle finit enfin de revérifier et de ranger les derniers dossiers et sorti, elle remit en place le sort protégeant la salle, et parti tranquillement.<p>

Elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule, avec son chat pour seul compagnon, elle ne voulait pas rentrer et voir le tas de médicament qui l'attendait sur la table, elle avait envie de se détendre et de s'échapper. Elle décida alors d'aller boire un verre, juste un verre cela ne lui ferait pas de mal au contraire, elle ne voulait pas aller au Trois Balais il y avait bien trop de monde à cette heure, ni à la Tête de Sanglier elle savait qu'Abelforth ne lui donnerait pas d'alcool, il voyait encore en elle la fillette de quinze ans.

Elle prit la route en direction du Chaudron Baveur, elle savait qu'il n'y avait pratiquement personne, c'était l'un des bars les moins fréquenté, ce qui en faisait l'endroit idéal pour boire tranquillement.

* * *

><p>Elle était maintenant seule, assise au bar buvant sa quatrième bière au beurre de la soirée… Elle ne savait pas comment elle en était arrivé à boire quatre bières, elle savait juste qu'elle avait pris place sur un tabouret qu'elle avait commandé un verre et le reste avait suivi, à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à sa discussion avec Ginny elle buvait une gorgée, à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à ce que le docteur Finlay lui avait dit-elle en reprenait une autre… Et dès qu'elle avait le malheur de repensé à ses parents elle buvait tout d'une traite. Elle s'échappait dans l'alcool ne se préoccupant plus de ce qui l'entourait, elle agitait la main et son verre se remplissait, au bout du quatrième elle avait arrêté, elle avait regardé la mousse se déposait dans le fond, elle avait tourné le verre dans tous les sens essayant de distinguer les formes qu'elle donnait comme elle l'aurait fait pour un nuage.<p>

Après s'être creusé la tête de nombreuse minutes pour trouver une forme, elle avait abandonné se rendant compte qu'elle était trop ivre pour voir quoi que ce soit, elle releva la main et son verre se remplissait de nouveau, elle en était à sa cinquième bière et espérer que celle-ci lui ferait oublier sa journée et celle de la veille, dans un coin de sa tête elle savait qu'elle regretterait ce qu'elle faisait mais pour le moment elle passait outre et se contentait de boire.

-**J'espère que t'as une bonne raison pour te noyer dans l'alcool**, avait-elle entendu, elle ne prit pas la peine de regarder la personne qui lui parlait et continua à boire, **tu sais que tu vas le regretter après**

-**Et alors**, avait-elle répondu entre deux hoquets, **j'ai une très bonne raison pour le faire, je n'ai que vingt-quatre ans**

-**Et tu as la vie devant toi, **l'interrompit-elle

-**Non**, fit-elle froidement, **je vais mourir**, fut sa réponse

-**On va tous mourir un jour**, rétorqua-t-il

-**Moi je suis malade Einstein**, dit-elle toujours sans le regarder**, je ne suis même pas sure de me réveiller demain**

-**Ah**, fit-il intéresser, **le nom de ta maladie**, demanda-t-il

-**Pourquoi ça t'intéresse**, demanda-t-elle, **au dernière nouvelle tes pas docteur**

-**Simple curiosité**, répondit-il, **alors le nom de ta maladie, à moins que tu n'es inventé cette histoire,** lui dit-il pour la provoqué

-**La chorée de Huntington ça te parles**, grinça-t-elle, **je paris que non ici on n'entend seulement parler des maladies magique**, ricana-t-elle

-**Tu es un cas précoce si je ne m'abuse**, fit-il, **qui est porteur du gène**

-**Ouais**, commença-t-elle avant de se reprendre, **eh mais en quoi ça te regarde**, s'énerva-t-elle, **t'es pas médecin que je sache**, reprit elle avant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgé

Elle leva de nouveau son bras et se mit à sourire en voyant arriver sa sixième bière, elle leva son verre en direction du serveur, elle allait le porter à sa bouche quand il lui fut brusquement retiré des mains, elle releva la tête en direction du voleur et poussa un lourd soupire. Elle ne distinguait pas bien son visage, sa vision était troublé par le surplus d'alcool qu'elle avait avalé, elle trouva seulement la force de lever son bras pour récupérer son bien.

-**C'est vraiment pas le moment**, râla-t-elle, **j'ai eu une journée horrible au boulot, je ne croule pas sous les bonnes nouvelles alors qui que tu sois rend moi mon verre**

**-Nope**, fit l'intéressé tout en appuyant sur le 'p', **t'as assez bu comme ça Granger**, elle arrêta de se battre pour le regarder de plus près

-**Malfoy**, demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux

-**Je préfère quand on m'appelle Docteur Malfoy**, répondit-il le sourire au lèvre, **surprise de me voir Granger**, elle était soudainement devenu muette, le fixant longuement essayant de voir si il s'agissait réellement de lui ou si son imagination et l'alcool lui jouait un vilain tour**, aurais-tu perdu ta langue petite lionne,** elle ne répondit pas à la question, non à la place elle ferma les yeux et perdit connaissance, **on fait mieux comme accueil,** soupira-t-il

Il regarda à droite et à gauche puis reposa le chope sur le comptoir, il tapa trois coup dessus et fit signe au barman d'approcher

-**Hey Tom**, souri-t-il le barman lui fit un petit sourire et lui serra la main**, met toute son ardoise sur ma note**, dit-il en soulevant la jeune fille

-**Ok**, répondit Tom, **elle est mignonne c'est ta copine** demanda-t-il en récupérant le verre encore pleins

-**Non**, répondit Drago, **mais ça ne serait tarder**, fit-il en l'arrangeant

-**Ça fait plaisir de te revoir mon peti**t, ajouta Tom

-**Ça fait plaisir de revenir après sept ans** répondit Drago

Il fit un petit signe de tête à son vieil ami, posa son regard sur l'ancienne Gryffondor endormis dans ses bras et disparu en un simple ''clac''

* * *

><p><span><strong>Donc voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre qui annonce le retour de notre cher Drago, l'explication sur son absence de sept ans viendra prochainement ainsi que la révélation de la maladie d'Hermione au reste du gang. J'espère encore que ce chapitre vous aura plu et je promets d'essayer de faire un peu plus long pour le prochain. Laissez une petite review .<strong>

**Bises Kaya **

* * *

><p><span><strong>BlueNolly :<strong> Merci de cette review qui me touches beaucoup, je suis contente que le premier chapitre t'ai plu et j'espère que tu auras apprécié celui-ci, Malfoy est un élément essentiel de cette fic et une partie de l'intrigue tourne autour de lui je n'en dis pas plus

**Antig0ne :** C'est vraie que choisir d'écrire en prenant pour sujet cette maladie va être un vraie défis et pour le moment je fais petit à petit, je me renseigne sur les symptômes et les traitements donné avant d'écrire tout en laissant une part de noir sur lequel des deux parents étaient porteur du gène étant donné qu'elle n'a plus de lien avec eux on a pas d'accès au dossier médicale, puis en général la maladie se déclare en 50 et 60 ans donc je ne pense pas qu'elle l'aurait vu chez son père ou sa mère mais ne t'en fais pas je gère je fais apparaitre quelque symptôme au fur et à mesure et je ne sais pas encore si elle réussira à avoir 30 ans en tout cas je suis contente que le premier chapitre t'es plu et j'espère que celui-là t'aura plu aussi, mais le troisième se concentrera plus sur la maladie en elle-même

**Shoukapik :** Merci beaucoup pour cette review, et je suis désolé pour le pattés de description, je n'arrive pas trop à tout bien séparer mais je vais essayer de faire mieux les prochaines fois, je suis contente que l'histoire et le premier chapitre t'es plu et je croise les doigts pour que tu ai aimé celui-ci


	3. Chapter 3 : Lucky Ones

**Et voilà enfin ce chapitre trois, je sais que j'avais promis de faire un chapitre plus long mais pour le moment je ne peux faire que ça, je sais aussi que j'avais promis de me concentrer plus sur la maladie et tout mais voilà en écrivant je me suis rendu compte que j'avais plus d'idée pour les retrouvailles entre Drago et Hermione qu'autre chose, j'ai mis du temps à écrire parce qu'avec les cours et les exams j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de bien me concentrer pour sortir le tout d'une traite**. **Je voulais aussi en profiter pour remercier tout ceux qui m'ont ajouter à leur favoris ainsi que ceux qui suivent cette fic et encore plus ceux qui laissent des reviews **

**Je rappel que l'histoire ni aucun personnage a part Glenda ne m'appartiens **

* * *

><p>Elle n'y arrivait plus malgré tous ses efforts et toute sa bonne volonté, elle n'y arrivait plus. Elle aurait aimé continuer à faire semblant d'être forte, elle aurait aimé ne pas avoir à se confronter à ce genre de regard mais, quoiqu'elle tente, elle n'avait plus la force de continuer. Elle s'en était rendu compte bien assez vite à vrai dire juste après avoir fini son premier verre, et puis à partir du sixième elle avait totalement perdu le contrôle de son corps. Dans la confusion elle avait pu entrevoir son visage, elle n'en était plus très sure à présent.<p>

* * *

><p>Drago Malfoy n'était pas homme à croire au hasard, au destin ni à toute ces fantaisies créé par l'esprit moldu. Non, il s'était toujours dit que tout arriver pour une raison, et que la raison en question finirait par se dévoiler au fil du temps. Il ne s'était pas demandé pourquoi on l'avait exilé hors de Londres, il n'avait pas cherché à savoir pourquoi on lui retirait sa baguette et pourquoi on lui avait ordonné de stopper toute activité magique jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Il n'avait pas protesté, il leur avait tout simplement rendu son ''arme'' avait signé les papiers, puis récupérer ses valises au manoir et avait dit adieu à Londres.<p>

Pourtant il ne pensait pas que lorsqu'il remettrait les pieds dans la ville qui l'avait vu naitre, il tomberait sur Elle. La farouche Gryffondor, enfin le côté farouche en moins. Elle était dans un état lamentable, complétement ivre et affalé sur le comptoir, elle n'était plus cette fille qu'il avait secrètement admirée, cette fille qu'il avait appris à connaitre et petit à petit à aimer, cette fille qui sans le savoir lui avait brisé le cœur à plusieurs reprises. Non à la place il y avait une fillette effrayé qui pour ne pas faire face à ses problèmes avait décidés de se noyer dans l'alcool, mais qui malgré tout tenter de garder une once de fierté en essayant de se montrer forte.

C'est après l'avoir longuement taquiné, qu'il eut compris ce qu'il se passait. Elle était condamné, elle avait peur et ne savait pas comment gérer ces nouvelles émotions qui se présentaient à elle, elle ne savait pas comment faire pour demander de l'aide. Après ces révélations elle s'était évanouie, surement à cause du surplus d'alcool.

* * *

><p>Le jour venait apparemment de se lever, le soleil taper contre les vitres et la lumière qu'il émettait était bien trop forte à son gout. Elle n'avait pas envie de se lever, sa tête lui faisait bien trop mal pour ça, elle avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphants y avait élu domicile, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dut boire autant, et elle remercia silencieusement la personne qui l'avait empêché d'aller plus loin.<p>

Elle se redressa lentement, sans ouvrir les yeux, elle se mit à tâter le lit et remarqua assez rapidement que ce n'était pas le siens, elle avait des draps en coton hors ceux qui couvrait le lit ou elle se trouvait semblait être en soie ou autre matière dans le genre, il semblait aussi être plus grand, plus spacieux que le sien, elle n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux non pas par crainte de ce qu'elle verrait, non elle ne voulait pas les ouvrir plus par honte.. Elle ne voulait pas les ouvrir et se retrouver nez à nez avec son sauveur, elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard et y lire la même peine ou la même pitié qu'elle avait trouvé dans celui de Ginny, elle en avait marre, elle était fatigué que les gens se sentent désolé pour elle, elle ne voulait pas qu'on la prenne pour une pauvre fille sans défense et incapable de se débrouiller. Elle avait envie de leur crier qu'elle était malade mais pas encore morte, elle voulait juste qu'on arrête de la condamner, elle stressait déjà à l'idée de ne pas se réveiller le lendemain elle n'avait pas besoin que d'autre le fasse avec elle.

-**Tu sais Granger ce n'est pas parce que tu fermes les yeux que le monde arrête de tourner,** entendit-elle alors, elle ouvrit alors les yeux et échappa un léger cri avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche

-**Ma…Malfoy**, balbutia-t-elle, **c'est…c'est vraiment toi**, continua-t-elle

-**En chair et en os**, répondit-il en s'asseyant au pied du lit

- **C'est toi qui,** commença-t-elle

**-Ramasser à la petite cuillère hier soir,** la coupa-t-il, **oui**, fit-il pour répondre à sa question, **je me considère bien chanceux ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on croise l'ancienne princesse des Gryffondor totalement ivre,** ricana-t-il

Elle lui lança le plus noir de tous ses regards avant de se munir d'un coussin et le lui lancer en pleine figure, il baissa rapidement la tête et se rapprocha encore plus d'elle.

-**Tu devrais avoir un peu plus de considération pour celui qui t'as éviter de t'humilier en plein public**, commença-t-il, elle se mit à grogner légèrement ce qui le fit encore une fois rire, **Missy a prévenu Potter que tu serais absente aujourd'hui il se charge de prévenir ton patron, il y a des vêtements neufs pour toi dans la salle de bain, si tu me cherches je serais dans le grand** **salon en bas,** termina-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Elle se leva alors de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, lorsqu'elle y entra elle ne put être qu'émerveillé. La pièce était immense, presque plus grande que la chambre, deux des murs étaient en peint en blanc, et certain possédé une grande fenêtre donnant sur un petit jardin extérieur, le sol était composé d'un parquet chauffant, au centre dans la pièce se trouvait la baignoire mais contrairement à ce qu'il se faisait ailleurs celle-ci était creusé dans le sol, Hermione trouva soigneusement posé à côté de celle-ci le nécessaire de bain ainsi qu'un peignoir blanc, prêt du lavabo elle trouva pendu un sac noir semblable à ceux que l'on recevait lorsque l'on récupérer son linge au pressing.

Elle se dirigea vers celui-ci et l'ouvrit délicatement à l'intérieur se trouvait une jolie petite jupe noir légèrement transparente avec une doublure plus foncer, elle arrivait à hauteur des genoux, ainsi qu'un petit pull crème, elle passa la main sur l'ensemble souriant légèrement se demandant comment il avait fait pour trouver cette tenue presque idéal, pas trop provocante, pas trop choquante juste ce qu'il fallait, elle remarqua rapidement une petite boite noire à côté en l'ouvrant elle y trouva une paire de bottine compensé beige, elle la contempla longuement se demandant comment diable arriverait elle à marcher avec. Elle reposa la paire dans sa boite, et se demanda alors comment il avait pu deviner sa pointure, ainsi que sa taille.

* * *

><p>Elle eut du mal à sortir de la douche, l'eau chaude lui faisait du bien au muscle, ils étaient plus détendu et lui faisait moins mal, en sortant de la baignoire elle se frotta les bras et attrapa rapidement son peignoir, à l'aide d'un sort elle se sécha rapidement les cheveux, elle les coifferait après s'être habillé.<p>

Elle se sécha rapidement tous le corps en s'attardant sur ses jambes qu'elle massa en même temps, elle attrapa la paire de sous-vêtement et les collants noirs qu'elle avait discrètement demander à Missy elle enfila le tout en faisant attention à ne pas effiler ses collants, elle prit ensuite sa jupe qu'elle secoua légèrement, vint le tour de son pull, une fois habiller elle alla se poser devant la petite coiffeuse de la chambre et admira ses cheveux un long moments, elle prit une mèche entre ses doigts et la fixa derrière son oreille.

* * *

><p>Elle voulait changer, elle voulait se sentir différente et à nouveau vivante. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées, de se libérer de cette peur du temps qui avait pris place dans son esprit, elle avait besoin de se sentir rassurer, besoin de se dire que ce n'était peut-être pas pour demain. Que les symptômes arriveraient petit à petit, qu'elle se réveillerait probablement le lendemain, à dire vraie depuis l'annonce de sa maladie et sa conversation téléphonique avec le médecin la veille, elle voyait sa vie d'un autre œil et elle avait ce désir de marquer les esprits elle voulait être gravé dans les esprits de toutes les personnes qu'elle serait amenée à rencontrer et pour cela elle avait besoin de changer certains aspect de son physique le reste viendrait avec le temps.<p>

* * *

><p>Prise par un élan soudain elle attrapa une paire de ciseau et commença à couper ses cheveux, les mèches tombaient les unes après les autres, et sa chevelures qu'elle avait laissé pousser durant sept ans, celle dont elle avait été si fière, celle qui lui arrivait au bas du dos n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Ses cheveux n'étaient maintenant plus qu'à hauteur de ses épaules, elle fixa longuement son reflet dans le miroir et prit sa baguette, elle l'agita en l'air marmonna une formule et vit les cheveux de son reflet changé de couleur, passant du brun au noir, du roux au blond, elle regardait son reflet prendre différente pose en fonction de la couleur qu'ils prenaient. Elle serait blonde, elle aimait la lumière que cette couleur apporté à son visage, et puis son reflet avait l'air plus extravertie avec cette couleur, qu'avec toutes les autres, elle sentait que le blond était pour elle, elle tapota sa chevelure avec sa baguette et la vit prendre cette nouvelle teinte, elle se mit à sourire légèrement, passant sa main dans ses nouveaux cheveux les secouants dans tous les sens, elle se plaisait, elle se sentait mieux et à nouveau maitresse d'elle-même.<p>

* * *

><p>Il l'attendait, il savait qu'elle devait se poser des questions sur les vêtements et chaussures, et il savait qu'elle savait qu'il n'y répondrait pas. Il s'était posté devant la cheminé, posant la main dessus et laissant les souvenirs l'envahir.<p>

Sept ans auparavant, elle avait été retenu prisonnière, puis torturé par sa tante à l'endroit même où il se tenait, il avait assisté à la scène impuissant, et chaque jour, chaque nuit avaient été hanté par son visage suppliant et ses crie de douleurs, il n'avait jamais pu se le pardonner, même après que la guerre se soit fini. Même après leur trêve, même après être devenus ''amis'' tous les soirs il se rejouait cette scène, et tous les soirs il rêvait qu'il avait le courage de la sauver. Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas changer le passé, que ce qui avait été fait été fait, il n'avait peut pas put la sauver sept ans auparavant mais aujourd'hui il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour le faire, il trouverait un moyen de rallonger sa vie, et même si pour cela il devait faire appel au forces les plus obscures.

-**Malfoy**, entendit-il soudain derrière lui, il se tourna lentement et fut ébloui par la femme qui se tenait en face de lui, il fit un pas vers elle, et elle lui sourit légèrement gêné, **euhm bien que je ne sache toujours pas comment tu as eu connaissance de mes mensurations je tenais à te remercier pour les vêtements et pour m'avoir accueilli chez toi**

**-Il n'y a pas de quoi**, reprit-il en retournant son regard sur la cheminé puis en le posant sur la pièce en générale, il échappa un petit rire sec et emplis de douleur

-**Malfoy, ça…ça ne vas pas**, lui demanda-t-elle

-**Je vais très bien**, fit-il sombrement, **je me disais juste que le destin à une façon bien étrange de faire les choses tu ne trouves pas**

-**Je ne te suis pas**, lui dit-elle

-**Regarde attentivement la pièce**, elle s'exécuta et regarda autour d'elle, il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq minute avant de comprendre, et de tourner son regard vers lui**, je vois que tu as compris**, reprit-il amère

-**Drago**, commença-t-elle en s'approchant un peu plus tandis qu'il reculait un peu plus, **c'était il y a longtemps et tu ne pouvais rien faire **

Il continua à reculer, ne voulant pas la regarder, et ne voulant pas accepter qu'elle ait pu lui pardonner, il ne le méritait pas et il s'était évertuer à ne pas l'oublier pendant sept ans, elle le regarda faire, le regarda s'éloigner d'elle

-**Je t'ai pardonné il y a longtemps**, soupira-t-elle, **c'est à ton tour de te pardonner,** il leva son regard vers elle, arrêta de reculer et la laissa aller à lui, **je vais mourir Drago et je ne veux pas quitter ce monde en me disant que tu soufre à cause de moi**

-**Je ne te laisserais pas mourir**, murmura-t-il, **je n'ai jamais cru au hasard**, **je me suis toujours dit que chaque chose arrivait pour une raison**, il reprit son souffle, s'approchant d'elle à chaque mot, **maintenant je sais pourquoi il a fallu que je parte, et je sais pourquoi je suis devenus médecin et pas un de ces types qui bosse au ministère**, elle le fixa un long moment ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, **c'est pour toi**, continua-t-il face à son incompréhension.

-**Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un réel espoir**, commença-t-elle, **mais je ne veux pas non plus baisser les bras**, lui répondit-elle alors.

* * *

><p>Elle n'avait pas voulu rester plus longtemps, certes elle avait été heureuse de le revoir, de lui reparler, mais elle n'était pas prête à ce qu'ils aient une réelle conversation. Il était encore hanté par ses démons et elle cherchait encore à accepter son sort, alors après lui avoir donné son feu vert elle avait pris son sac, ses vêtements de la veille et avait transplané jusque chez elle.<p>

Cette fois elle n'avait pas cherché à rangé soigneusement son manteau, elle n'avait pas retiré ses nouvelles chaussures pour les rangés dans le meuble présent à cet effet, non elle avait passé le pas de la porte, avait jeté son manteau sur le canapé, était partie chercher une canette de bière au beurre dans son frigo et c'était affalé sur son divan. Elle passa de nombreuse minute à fixer le plafond essayant de se rappeler à quel moment elle avait arrêté d'être la fille qui se levait le matin en espérant qu'aujourd'hui serait un jour meilleur, celle qui n'avait pas besoin qu'on l'aide à se relever à chaque fois qu'elle chutait, celle qui était forte et qui se forçait à l'être pour les autres, cette fille farouchement indépendante, cette fille à qui le monde ne faisait pas peur, celle qui ne redoutait pas le lendemain, celle qui même faible continuait à se battre elle se demandait ou était passer la Hermione de quinze ans, la fille qui avait rendu folle Dolores Ombrage.

* * *

><p>Elle se redressa lentement, et posa son regard sur l'immense sac de médicament qui trônait sur sa table basse, elle les sorties les uns après les autres les posant côte à côte sur la table se rendant compte qu'il lui faudrait énormément de courage pour se battre et se demandant si elle le possédait encore, ne se rendant pas réellement compte que psychologiquement plus rien n'allait pour elle et qu'elle sombrait peu à peu dans une sorte de dépression, une spirale infernale et trouvant pour seul remède une bière au beurre.<p>

Pattenrond la regardait faire et elle regardait Pattenrond lui lancer ce qui aurait pu s'apparenter à un regard réprobateur.

-**Tu ne vas pas commencer à me faire la morale toi aussi**, soupira-t-elle en prenant une gorgé, **j'ai eu une journée assez désagréable j'ai le droit de me détendre non,** se justifia-t-elle

-**Tu ne crois pas qu'elle est un peu rouillé cette excuse**, entendit-elle derrière elle

-**Je ne crois pas t'avoir autorisé à entrer**, répondit-elle en se levant et s'approchant de lui canette toujours en main, **qu'est-ce que tu fais ici**

-**Je suis ici pour toi**, fit-il en lui retirant la canette des mains, **je suis ici parce que tu as besoins de mon aide**, continua-t-il calmement

-**Non,** répondit-elle, **tu es là parce que tu as des remords et que tu veux te racheter et je n'ai pas besoins de ça,** s'énerva-t-elle, **je n'ai pas besoin de ça, je n'ai pas…je n'ai pas envie de quelqu'un qui se sente obliger de m'aider, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide**

Il fit deux grands pas et se retrouva en face d'elle, il la saisit alors par les épaules, plongeant son regard dans le siens, essayant de savoir à quel moment elle avait abandonné, à quel moment elle avait perdu tout espoir.

-**Je veux t'aider**, s'écria-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le siens et en serrant encore plus ses épaules, **je ne cherche pas le pardon je suis là pour toi**, il relâcha une de ses épaules et posa sa main sur sa joue**, j'ai quitté Londres en partie à cause de toi mais si j'y suis revenue c'est pour toi**, continua-t-il en posant son front sur le siens, tu comprends, elle hocha doucement la tête passant ses bras autour de sa taille et sa tête au creux de son cou**, maintenant dis-moi ce que tu veux faire**

- **Je suis fatigué**, dit-elle doucement, **je voudrais me réveiller et que tout ne soit qu'un rêve, j'aimerais qu'on me dise que c'est une erreur que je ne suis pas malade**, poursuivi-t-elle en le serrant plus fort

-**Je sais**, répondit-il doucement, **mais ça ne réponds pas à ma question, dis-moi ce que tu veux faire maintenant Hermione,** elle redressa doucement la tête et le regarda attentivement

-**Je ne sais pas**, commença-t-elle, **je veux juste que tu restes et que tu m'aide à trouver la réponse à cette question **

Il hocha simplement la tête, posa la canette sur la petite table à côté de lui et lui rendit son étreinte, il remonta sa main à ses cheveux plus court et blond, presque semblable siens, il les caressa doucement et la laissa frotter doucement sa tête contre son cou. Savourant enfin son retour, savourant cette étreinte, priant pour qu'ils avancent un peu plus demain, et espérant qu'elle est le temps de ressentir pour lui ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

-**J'aime beaucoup ta nouvelle coupe**, ria-t-il

-**Ah**, fit-elle, **je me suis toujours dit que le blond était ma couleur,** dit-elle un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, Drago, demanda-t-elle

-**Oui**, murmura-t-il

-**Promet moi que ton regard ne changera pas**, le supplia-t-elle, **promet moi que quoiqu'il arrive je serais toujours cette saleté de sang de bourbe**

-**Ne prononce plus ce mot**, répondit-il sévèrement, **tu es Hermione Granger, une fille intelligente et buté, une fille forte, et tu resteras toujours cette fille-là à mes yeux, tu n'es pas une…, ne redis plus jamais que tu es une sang de bourbe,** **parce que moldu ou pas tu restes toujours la sorcière la plus puissante que je n'ai jamais vu,** acheva-t-il

Ils restèrent longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et quand la nuit se mit à tomber sur le Chemin de Traverse, Drago le prit comme le signal lui indiquant qu'il était temps de rentrer chez lui, parce que même si il désirait plus que tout rester auprès d'elle, il savait qu'il ne devait pas brûler les étapes. Elle le comprit tout aussi bien et le raccompagna à la porte en lui demandant de faire attention en transplanant et en lui faisant promettre de revenir la voir à la même heure le lendemain.

* * *

><p>►<span><strong> Je m'excuse encore pour les fautes, j'essaie vraiment de me relire pour en faire le moins possible et il arrive parfois que j'en oublie donc encore une fois je m'en excuse, à propos de ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je sais qu'il peut paraitre un peu bateau et que peut être vous trouverez que la relation DragoHermione évolue un peu vite, mais ne vous inquiéter pas c'est sous contrôle. Je pense qu'Hermione annoncera sa maladie à Harry et Ron dans le prochain chapitre et on en sera un peu plus sur l'exil de Drago.**

►**N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ça m'aide à savoir si vous avez aimé ou pas et cela m'aide aussi à m'améliorer, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous auras plu et j'espère vous retrouvez pour les prochains **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dedel03 :<strong> Je te remercie pour cette review ça me fait plaisir que le chapitre t'ai plu et j'espère que tu auras aimé celui-ci :)

**Erec**** :** Je ne sais pas si il sera en mesure de la sauver, je n'ai pas encore réellement décidé mais une chose est certaine il est là pour elle, et il a aussi ses propres démons. Je suis contente que l'idée principale de cette fic te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura aussi plu.

**Hériëi **: Je suis vraiment contente de voir que cette fic te plaise, j'ai eu un peu peur au début quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire mais voir des review positive comme la tienne me font du bien, je sais que je fais beaucoup de faute j'essaie vraiment de les limiter et parfois je suis tellement prise dans l'écriture je ne fais pas vraiment attention je m'en excuse, faut vraiment que je trouve une bêta haha. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira en tout cas et j'espère que tu continueras à lire ma fic


	4. Chapter 4 : Just Tonight

**Hey Me revoilà avec ce quatrième chapitre, toujours centré sur mes deux personnages principaux je pense inclure Harry et Ron dans les prochains chapitres, disons qu'ils me manquent un peu, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous serez nombreux à le lire et me laissez des review (Ps : je m'excuse pour les faute, je n'ai toujours pas de bêta et j'essaie de les limiter mais ce n'est pas super évident :/)**

**J'ajoute qu'aucun des personnages n'est à moi sauf Glenda et bébé Weasley**

* * *

><p>Elle était de plus en plus fatigué et son corps l'abandonnait de jour en jour, cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'elle avait appris de quel mal elle souffrait, deux longues semaines durant lesquels plusieurs choses était arrivé, la première étant le retour de Malfoy et la seconde étant l'annonciation de la grossesse de Parvati. Hermione avait été choqué par cette nouvelle, puis heureuse pour ses amis, et puis ensuite elle se mit à ressentir une touche de jalousie, elle s'était même surprise à passer sa main sur son ventre et regarder son annuaire gauche, elle avait soupiré ce jour-là, et ce n'était pas à cause de sa légère jalousie même si elle en était partiellement la raison, non ce jour-là elle avait trouvé le courage d'annoncé à Ron et à Harry son état et sa future mort mais Parvati l'avait interrompus et elle n'avait pas souhaiter gâcher le bonheur de ses amis en leur annonçant sa nouvelle.<p>

Elle s'était simplement tue, avait pris l'heureux couple dans ses bras, sourit et fêter leur bonheur et regarder de loin Ginny et Parvati fonder le club des futurs mamans. Elle avait alors posé son menton sur sa main et admiré le bonheur des autres, se disant que si elle restait près de personnes heureuses alors peut être qu'un jour elle le sera, elle fut rejointe par Alberforth, il la salua et lui demanda de ses nouvelles avant de lui servir discrètement un verre de bière au beurre, elle le remercia silencieusement en continuant de regarder ses amis et enfin quand vint l'heure pour elle de partir, elle les félicita une énième fois avant de prendre la route pour se rendre à son appartement.

Frustré, dépité, perdu le Docteur Finlay ne savait absolument plus quoi faire pour venir en aide à sa patiente. Il avait remarqué de nombreux changement depuis la dernière visite, des changements qui ne lui plaisaient pas tellement. En l'espace de deux semaines la moitié des symptômes s'étaient déclarés. Lors de sa visite de contrôle il avait remarqué que son bras bougé de façon anormale ce qui signifiait que son système nerveux commencer déjà à lâcher, il avait aussi remarqué les cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux ainsi que son inquiétante perte de poids, lorsqu'il lui en avait fait la remarque elle avait haussé les épaules et avait tout simplement répondu que son travail lui prenait tout son temps. Quoiqu'il dise elle trouvait toujours une excuse.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire ou comment réagir à de tel changement, il n'avait jamais était aussi inquiet pour une patiente, il ne s'était jamais autant impliqué, il souhaitait la sauver à tout prix, il aurait aimé pouvoir trouvé un remède, aimait lui dire qu'elle allait vivre mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire son état empiré et il assisté impuissant au spectacle. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains soupira un long moment et se décida enfin à ressortir le formulaire d'inscription aux essais médicamenteux, deux semaines auparavant il se demandait si cela en valait la peine et si ces essais aboutissait à quelque chose, mais aujourd'hui il avait mis toute ces questions de côté, il plaçait ses espoirs sur eux et souhaitait qu'elle reprenne foi en la vie et qu'elle se batte enfin contre ce mal qui la rongeait de jour en jour.

* * *

><p>Elle venait tout juste d'arrivé quand un claquement se fit entendre puis des pas dans son salon, discrètement elle sortit sa baguette, retira ses chaussures et avança en essayant de faire le moins de bruits possible, arriver à hauteur de la porte, elle put entendre l'intrus s'en prendre à son chat<p>

-**Mais tu vas me foutre la paix sale chat**, entendit-elle grogner elle reconnut très rapidement la voix et rangea sa baguette

-**Pattenrond au lit**, fit-elle alors, il la regarda alla se frotter à ses chevilles et parti rejoindre son panier, elle regarda alors l'intrus et soupira en entrant dans le salon, **qu'est-ce que tu fais là**

-**Je suis venu voir comment tu aller**, répondit-il

-**Je vais bien**, menti-t-elle il arqua alors un sourcil, **Malfoy je t'assure que ça va**, il ne l'a cru toujours pas et avança vers elle en posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules

-**Tu ne sais pas mentir Granger**, sourit-il, **maintenant dit moi ce qu'il ne va pas**

-**Rien c'est stupide,** marmonna-t-elle, **qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici après deux semaines d'absence,** demanda-t-elle

-**Honnêtement**, fit-il et elle hocha la tête, **j'ai dut assister à un séminaire d'une semaine et on m'a proposé de faire partie de l'équipe de recherche, après ça je suis rentrée chez moi et j'ai repris le travail mais c'était une semaine de folie à croire que tous c'était passé le mot pour avoir des problèmes neurologique,** soupira-t-il en passant une main sur son visage et en allant s'asseoir près de la fenêtre, **et puis je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi**, ria-t-il fatigué, **c'est fou tu étais partout et je me demandais comment tu allais, comment ça se passait à ton boulot et comment ton entourage avait pris la nouvelle**

Elle ne dit rien pendant son long monologue, elle ne réussit même pas à bouger, trop occuper à assimiler chacune des informations qu'il lui donner, son regard était fixer sur lui. Et sans s'en rendre compte elle se mit à sourire, à vraiment sourire, elle était heureuse, heureuse que quelqu'un se préoccupe d'elle et se soucie d'elle, heureuse qu'il cherche à savoir comment elle allait vraiment, elle se mit à rire sans le vouloir, et à pleurer en même temps. Il la regarda confus et alla vers elle, la prit dans ses bras et attendit qu'elle se calme.

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez toi,** demanda-t-il doucement en lui caressant les cheveux

-**Je voulais leur dire**, suffoqua-t-elle, **Harry et Ron je voulais le leur dire aujourd'hui**, se reprit-elle, **mais je n'ai pas réussi,** elle inspira longuement, **Ron et Parvati ont annoncé qu'ils attendaient un bébé et tout le monde semblait si heureux**

-**Tu ne voulais pas leur gâcher ça,** fit-il et elle hocha doucement la tête, **je comprends**, poursuivit-il en déposant un baiser au sommet de sa tête, **comment as-tu réagis quand ils vous ont dit ce qu'ils leur arrivaient,** elle redressa la tête puis la recacha au creux de son cou, **Hermione**, appela-t-il

-**J'étais contente,** commença-t-elle, **et après j'ai été jalouse, et en colère**, elle soupira, **je suis une mauvaise personne**

-**Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne**, gronda-t-il, **c'est tout à fait normale de ressentir ce genre de chose,** dit-il plus calmement tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il recula et lui releva la tête en plaçant ses mains sur ses joues et essuyant ses larmes à l'aide de ses pouces**, tu devrais leur dire là tout de suite, **elle secoua la tête**, tu te sentira mieux après je te le promet,** fit-il, **il est encore temps, ils ont le droit de le savoir, je serais avec toi si tu veux **

-**Tu le promets,** chuchota-t-elle et il hocha la tête**, ils sont probablement encore à la tête de Sanglier**

-**Bien,** répondit-il en la relâchant, elle hocha doucement la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie.

* * *

><p>Il la suivie, une fois dehors il attendit qu'elle ferme son appartement à clef et ils sortirent enfin du bâtiment, ils prirent la route en silence et bientôt il se rendit compte qu'elle marchait loin derrière lui les bras autour de son corps comme pour se protéger, il s'arrêta et attendit qu'elle arrive à son niveau, quand ce fut le cas il prit lui prit la main et entrelaça leur doigt ensemble.<p>

-**De quoi as-tu peur**, demanda-t-il, elle serra sa main et baissa la tête

-**J'ai peur de leur réaction,** répondit-elle, **j'ai peur qu'il m'en veuille de leur avoir caché ça**

Il hocha alors la tête et continua à lui tenir la main, ils marchèrent silencieusement seul le bruit de leur pas dans la neige se fit entendre. Hermione trouva cela apaisant et réconfortant à la fois, elle aimait sa compagnie et elle aimait le fait qu'il ne la juge pas, elle aimait qu'il la comprenne plus que les autres, mais ce qu'elle aimait encore plus c'est le regard qu'il posait sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se rappeler quand fut la dernière fois ou un homme avait posé ce genre de regard sur elle, Drago la regardait du coin de l'œil, se demandant ce à quoi elle pouvait bien pensé et se rappelant de ce qu'elle lui avait dit un peu plus tôt, il aurait tellement aimé lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, il savait qu'elle ne le croirait surement pas et qu'elle prendrait peut être cela pour de la pitié, c'était pour cela qu'il se retenait et pour cela qu'il voulait lui montrer et lui prouvait que tout était bien réel.

* * *

><p>Ils venaient d'arriver à la tête de Sanglier, de l'extérieur on pouvait entendre les rires et la musique, de l'intérieur on ne pouvait pas entendre les sifflements du vent froid d'hiver, ni les sanglots étouffé d'Hermione et les mots encourageant de Drago. Avant qu'ils n'entrent il se posta devant elle posa chacune de ses mains sur ses épaules et la regarda dans les yeux.<p>

-**Je dois y aller seule n'est-ce pas,** il tourna son regard vers une des fenêtres puis hocha la tête

-**Désolé,** murmura-t-il**, très peu de gens savent que je suis rentré et pour le moment ça ne doit pas changer,** il inspira profondément, **mais si tu ne te sens pas bien ou si tu n'arrives pas à leur dire fais juste un petit signe**, fit-il en pointant la vitre, **et je serais là, je t'aiderais, je te l'ai promis pas vraie,** fit il en échappant un petit rire

-**Je sais,** répondit-elle doucement**,** **bon j'y vais alors,** dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte, elle posa sa main sur la poignée mais il l'attira vers lui au dernier moment et lui déposa un baiser sur le front

-**Pour te porter bonheur,** expliqua-t-il en la relâchant, elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte elle l'ouvrit et lui jeta un dernier regard avant d'entrer le laissant seul à attendre et prier que tout ce passe bien.

* * *

><p>La chaleur étouffante de la pièce fut la première chose qui la frappa, ensuite ce fut le nombre de personne présente, et enfin le regard étonné mais ravis de ses amis, elle se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce et fut vite rejointe par Ginny.<p>

**-C'est bien que tu sois revenus,** commença-t-elle, **on s'ennuyait un peu sans toi**, Hermione sourit légèrement, **qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis,** demanda la rousse

-**Je…,** commençai la jeune femme, **je vais leur dire**, fit-elle simplement

**-Oh,** répondit la rousse, **maintenant**, demanda-t-elle,

-**Oui,** fit-elle fermement**, je voulais le dire tout à l'heure mais Ron et Parvati m'ont prise de cours, et je sais que je vais plomber l'ambiance mais autant qu'ils l'apprennent maintenant plutôt que le jour où je serais morte, **

-**Tu veux que j'aille les chercher**, demanda Ginny

-**Non tout le monde doit savoir**, répondit Hermione, **aide moi à monter sur cette chaise, je m'occupe du reste,** continua-t-elle

Ginny malgré son importante grossesse se pressa pour trouver une chaise, elle fit aussi signe à Alberforth de baisser la musique et alla chercher son amie rester au fond de la salle, tous la regarder faire se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Hermione approcha timidement au centre et monta difficilement sur la chaise, les muscles de ses jambes lui faisaient très mal et elle craignait de ne pouvoir tenir debout très longtemps, une fois bien positionné sur la chaise elle sentit sa tête tourné et elle attendit un cours instant avant de prendre la parole, elle entendait encore quelque personne murmurait çà et là et était légèrement angoissé de prendre la parole, elle posa alors son regard sur ses deux meilleurs amis puis sur Ginny cherchant le support morale qui lui manquait, la rousse posa alors sa main sur son tibia et le lui frotta en signe de soutien et pour la rassurer, elle lui sourit en retour et se racla la gorge.

-**Je suis désolé de…d'interrompre cette petite fête**, commença-t-elle, **mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à dire**

-**Un discours…un discours,** entendit-elle dans le fond

-**Je suis vraiment désolé,** se reprit-elle, **même si je suis très heureuse pour Ron et Parvati la raison de ma présence ici est tout autre, et même si j'aurais aimé faire un petit discours pour les félicités je ne peux pas, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire,** elle prit une grande inspiration, gardant son regard fixé sur les deux jeunes hommes en face d'elle

-**Mione**, commença Harry, **quoique ce soit tu peux nous le dire, on est ta famille on fera tout pour t'aider, ou te soutenir,** à côté Ron hocha la tête en signe d'accord

-**Je vais mourir,** lâcha-t-elle, un lourd silence se fit entendre, silence durant lequel elle ne sut quoi faire, elle ne savait pas quoi dire et comment réagir au regard que les gens posaient sur elle, elle fit signe à Ginny de l'aider à descendre et attendit que quelqu'un prenne la parole, **je… c'était ce que j'avais à dire maintenant je vous laisse retourner à votre fête, et euhm encore félicitation à vous**, fit-elle en direction du couple

Elle se dirigea alors vers le hall d'entrer récupéra son manteau et son écharpe et se prépara à sortir, elle soupira et quelque larmes lui échappèrent, ils n'avaient pas réagis comme elle l'avait imaginé, pire encore ils n'avaient pas du tout réagis, ils étaient resté là à la regarder, pas un petit signe de soutien ni rien, elle poussa alors la poignée et sorti, l'air froid de l'extérieure lui pinça les joues, mais elle n'en avait plus rien à faire, ils n'avaient pas réagis et cela lui faisait encore plus mal que de savoir qu'elle n'atteindrait pas les trente ans.

* * *

><p>Il faisait un froid de canard dehors, et ses mains étaient certainement bleu mais il s'en fichait c'était pour la bonne cause, il souhaitait de tout cœur que tout ce passe bien pour elle et fut étonné de la voir ressortir après à peine dix minutes à l'intérieur. Il s'approcha alors d'elle pour lui demandait ce qu'il se passait et savoir si elle était venu le chercher, si elle avait besoin qu'il l'aide à leur annoncé, quand il fut enfin à son niveau il se rendit compte des traces de larmes sur ses joues, de son nez rouge, il la prit dans ses bras et attendit qu'elle se calme.<p>

-**Ils n'ont rien dit**, murmura-t-elle, **ils sont juste resté là à me regarder,** **ils…ils n'ont rien** dit hoqueta-t-elle, **je pensais… je ne sais pas ce à quoi je pensais mais ce n'était certainement** **pas ça**

-**Je suis désolé**, répondit-il, **je crois que l'on devrait s'en aller et leur laisser le temps de reprendre leurs esprits, demain est un autre jour**

-**Pourquoi tu fais tout ça**, demanda-t-elle fatiguait, il lui sourit en caressant ses cheveux, **honnêtement,** demanda-t-elle

-**C'est assez évident non,** répondit-il, elle redressa alors la tête, **c'est parce que je t'aime Granger**, **ça peut paraître fou mais c'est comme ça**, continua-t-il **et j'espère te rendre heureuse un jour, je ferais tout pour que tu aille mieux et on sera salement heureux toi et moi je te le jure**

-**Tu jure**, ria-t-elle faiblement

-**Je le jure,** reprit-il

-**Pourquoi es-tu partie toute ce temps**, demanda-t-elle encore

-**Je devais me faire oublier**, répondit-il sombrement, **j'avais des affaires à régler**

Elle vit son visage s'assombrir et se résolu à garder ses autres questions pour elle, elle attendrait qu'il soit prêt. Il l'attira une fois de plus contre lui posa son menton sur sa tête, elle resserra son étreinte, se sentant mieux et prête à passer à autre chose.

-**Je veux rentrer**, dit-elle soudainement, il la regarda et hocha doucement la tête

-**Je te raccompagne chez toi,** répondit-il, ce à quoi il répondit par un non de la tête

-**Non**, fit-elle, **si ça ne te gêne pas j'aimerais rester chez toi ce soir,** il l'a regarda assez surpris lui pris la main et transplana jusque chez lui

Ils arrivèrent en un claquement au milieu du salon et ils se lâchèrent sans le vouloir la main, il posa son regard sur le sol puis appela Missy afin qu'elle leur prenne leur manteau, il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé en face de la cheminé, son regard s'assombris une nouvelle fois et Hermione tressailli légèrement en le voyant, elle savait à quoi il pensait, elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui posa sa tête sur son épaule lui caressant doucement le dos afin d'attirer son attention sur elle et non plus sur ses sombres pensés.

-**On sera salement heureux,** demanda-t-elle, il tourna sa tête vers elle leur lèvre à quelque centimètre l'une de l'autre

-**On sera tellement heureux que ça en deviendra répugnant**, répondit-il, elle lui sourit promenant son regard sur chaque partie de son visage, s'attardant sur chacune d'elle

-**Je vais mourir,** reprit-elle

-**Je sais**, répondit-il**, mais tu sais on va tous mourir un jour, je serais peut-être mort avant toi qui sait**, expliqua-t-il, **on ne sait pas de quoi l'avenir est fait,** , il prit une de ses mèches entre ses doigts, **ne pense pas à ta mort, pense au temps qu'il te reste, pense à ce que tu peux en faire**, elle hocha la tête se laissant bercé par ces paroles réconfortante

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hello me voilà de retour avec ce quatrième chapitre je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à l'écrire mais honnêtement je n'avais plus aucune inspiration et je n'avais plus de temps pour écrire donc voilà, j'espère seulement qu'il vous aura plus, je sais qu'il est assez court mais je fais vraiment des efforts et j'essaie de retrouver un peu d'inspiration, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes j'essaie de les limiter et suis ouverte à toute proposition de bêta. <strong>

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, même si il est un peu bateau je me suis surtout concentre sur le rapprochement entre Drago et Hermione et sur l'annonciation de sa mort futur aux autres je sais que ce passage-là n'était pas très long mais c'était volontaire, je pense développer un peu plus dans le prochain chapitre, Ron, Hermione et Harry ont besoin de temps pour assimiler chacun cette nouvelle avant d'en discuter ensemble, pour ceux qui trouve qu'entre Hermione et Drago tout va vite là aussi c'est fait exprès dans la mesure ou pour moi il y a toujours une espèce d'attirance entre les deux.**

**Enfin je remercie toute les personnes qui suivent cette fic, ceux qui m'ont en favoris et ceux qui me laisse des reviews, honnêtement ça me fait chaud au cœur, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et j'espère avoir au moins quelques review sur celui-ci ** ** .**

**Bises Kaya**


	5. Chapter 5 : Titanium

**Hello (ne me tuer pas) me revoilà avec mon cinquième chapitre, centrez sur notre couple avec en prime une petite réunion du trio :), j'espère honnêtement qu'il vous plaira et je m'excuse si vous croisez encore quelques fautes je me relie mais parfois j'en oublie encore et je cherche toujours une bêta c'est pour dire.. Bref je vous laisse à votre lecture et attend vos avis**

**Harry Potter ni ses personnages ne sont à moi sauf Glenda, Bébé Weasley et peut être les enfants Malfoy-Granger.**

* * *

><p>Elle trouvait que tout aller trop vite, et rapidement elle s'était mise dans la tête que tout ce qui lui arrivait n'était pas possible, que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Elle ne savait plus comment réagir et quoi penser, elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de ses amis, deux jours après avoir lâchés la bombe elle n'avait pas eu de retour. Drago avait beau lui dire qu'ils avaient peut être besoin de temps, qu'ils avaient besoin d'assimiler la nouvelle, qu'ils étaient peut être encore en plein déni, elle n'en avait rien à faire, elle leur en voulait, elle était triste et plus que tout elle se sentait seule.<p>

* * *

><p>Ce matin-là en se réveillant elle éprouva une violente douleur à la poitrine, elle avait du mal à respirer et mourrait de froid, elle s'était alors enveloppé dans trois couvertures mais rien n'y faisait elle n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer, la douleur s'intensifier de plus en plus, à chaque inspiration elle avait l'impression qu'un millier de poignard lui traversait la poitrine, elle se redressa difficilement et sortit de son lit les trois couvertures toujours autour d'elle, elle se dirigea vers la boite à pharmacie dans la salle de bain, afin de trouver quelque chose pouvant limiter les dégâts ainsi que de tenir la journée au travail.<p>

Quand elle entra dans la salle de bains et croisa son reflet dans le miroir elle se trouva pathétique, ses cheveux frisotés dans tous les sens et certain collé à son visage, ses lèvres étaient légèrement bleu, et elle avait d'énorme cernes sous ses yeux. Elle ressemblait à un monstre, une véritable vision d'horreur selon elle, et il était absolument hors de question qu'elle aille travailler dans cet état.

Elle ouvrit l'armoire, farfouilla dans tous les sens à la recherche d'un sirop ou d'un cachet mais rien, tout ce qu'il y avait était des décontractant musculaire et d'autres pilules dans le genre. Elle referma violemment l'armoire, posa ses mains de chaque côté du lavabo redressa la tête admirant une nouvelle fois son reflet et se demandant quoi faire pour camoufler ce qui semblerait être un rhume.

Rapidement Pattenrond vint la rejoindre dans la salle de bain réclamant son câlin matinale, elle tourna la tête vers lui quand elle l'entendit miauler et le vit se frotter à elle, elle se baissa alors et le pris dans ses bras ses couvertures vites oubliés, elle alla s'asseoir sur son lit, Pattenrond sur ses genoux.

-**Je ne peux pas aller travailler dans cet état, **marmonna-t-elle, Pattenrond ronronna légèrement comme pour lui répondre, il s'étira et sauta de ses genoux**, tu as faim**, lui demanda-t-elle, il miaula et sortit de la petite chambre elle suivi alors jusque la cuisine, elle lui remplit sa gamelle et se prépara un café, elle n'aimait pas ça en général mais aujourd'hui elle en avait bien besoin, **je devrais peut être appeler un docteur tu crois pas,** fit-elle en direction du chat qui ne répondit pas trop occuper à engloutir ses croquettes

Elle fut soudain prise d'une légère quinte de toux, elle avait un goût métallique au fond de la gorge et quand elle retira sa main de devant sa bouche elle y vit du sang, elle regarda Pattenrond qui la fixé, elle se leva alla se laver les mains, et après quelque minute de débat intérieur elle se décida à envoyait un hibou au ministère les prévenants de son état, ensuite elle alla se remettre au lit priant que cela passe.

* * *

><p>Elle s'endormit très vite mais son repos fut de courte durée, au bout de deux heures elle entendit de lourd coup frapper à sa porte, elle se leva difficilement attrapa sa robe de chambre et s'enroula dans sa couette. La personne frappait de plus en plus fort ce qui l'agaça au plus haut point, elle attrapa ses clefs dans le panier l'entrée et déverrouilla la porte<p>

-**Vous ne pouvez pas attendre quelques minutes, **s'énerva-t-elle en ouvrant, **oh c'est vous**, fit-elle en voyant ses visiteurs, **qu'est-ce que vous faites ici**

-**On…on est venu s'excuser**, commença Harry, elle se décala légèrement et leur fit signe d'entrée, elle ferma la porte derrière eux

-**Désolé pour le désordre, **fit-elle sèchement en allant s'asseoir, **qu'est-ce qui vous a décider à venir après deux jours sans la moindre nouvelle de votre part, **leur demanda-t-elle

-**Comprend nous Mione**, fit alors Ron, on ne savait pas comment réagir, **tu nous à balancer ça comme ça, et après pouf tu disparais sans nous laisser le temps de reprendre nos esprit, ni même assimiler la chose**

-**Oh désolé**, fit-elle platement, **j'ai gâché votre soirée alors**, fit-elle en serrant encore plus la couette contre elle

-**Hermione, **fit Harry, **ce n'est pas ce qu'on a dit et tu le sais, et tu as tout à fait le droit de nous en vouloir, c'est vrai qu'on n'a pas été de bons amis ces derniers temps, on n'a pas été présent pour toi au moment où tu en avais le plus besoin, **il fut interrompu lorsqu'elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux assez violente, **Hermione**, fit-il en s'approchant d'elle et posant sa main sur son front, **mon dieu mais tu es brulante, **il baissa son regard et vit le sang sur sa main, il se tourna vers Ron, **prévient les autres pendant que je la ramène à l'hôpital**, ce dernier hocha la tête et disparut en un claquement

**-Harry, **réussi-t-elle à articuler, **je suis désolé d'avoir était méchante avec vous**, elle se mit à grelotter et il resserra la couette contre elle

-**Mione c'est rien c'est nous qui avons était bête, **répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras**, on était abattu après que tu nous aies annoncé ça**, expliqua-t-il, **Ron et moi on est rentré directement chez nous juste après, on est resté à penser de notre côté on n'osait pas venir te voir de crainte que tu nous en veuille, on repoussait à chaque fois la confrontation et puis Parvati et Ginny nous ont un peu secoué**

-**C'est pas grave, **murmura-t-elle faiblement,** finalement il n'avait pas tore quand il disait qu'il vous fallait du temps, **ria-t-elle légèrement

Elle commença à fermer les yeux fatigués par la douleur et apaisait par les explications et la voix de son ami.

-**Hermione de qui tu parles, **demanda Harry, en baissant la tête vers elle

-**De Drago, **répondit-elle à moitié endormis

-**Qu'est-ce que Malfoy à avoir la dedans, **demanda-t-il

**-Harry, je suis fatigué**, commença-t-elle, **et tu poses trop de questions**

-**Ne t'endors pas Mione, **fit-il en le secouant, **aller Ron est parti chercher les filles et après je te ramène à l'hôpital, **il la senti secoué la tête, **il n'y a pas de non qui tienne**, elle pointa alors un bout de parchemin sur la table

-**Prévient Drago aussi**, demanda-t-elle en se redressant, il la regarda et hocha doucement la tête gardant ses questions pour plus tard, **je vais…je vais aller me changer**

Elle se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers sa chambre laissant Harry seul et confus dans le salon, ce dernier attrapa alors un parchemin sur la table rédigea une brève note à l'attention de celui qui fut son ennemi sept ans plus tôt, il l'attacha à Astoria la petite chouette qu'Hermione avait recueilli. Il alla retrouvait la jeune femme dans sa chambre afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien.

* * *

><p>Il avait été choqué de recevoir un hibou de Potter, mais le choc disparu vite à la lecture de son billet, Hermione venait d'être hospitaliser et elle le réclamait. Il relut plusieurs fois la lettre ne sachant quoi faire, n'étant pas prêt à ce que l'on sache qu'il était de retour.<p>

Il fit les cents pas dans son salon, regarda la cheminé et se posta devant elle, il ferma les yeux et serra les poings, il devait se décider et vite, il prit une grande inspiration et attrapa son manteau jeté sur une chaise dans l'immense séjour, il regarda une dernière fois derrière lui et transplana jusque Sainte Mangouste.

* * *

><p>Hermione venait de finir de s'habiller quand elle sentit la pièce tourné autour d'elle, l'air lui manqué, puis plus rien ce fut le noir complet.<p>

Quand Harry entra dans la pièce il trouva son amie inconsciente sur le sol, sa fièvre était encore plus forte, il se précipita vers elle, la prit dans ses bras et se dépêcha de l'emmener à l'hôpital.

* * *

><p><strong>-…rmione, Hermione<strong>, entendit-elle au loin, elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement, elle les cligna plusieurs fois car aveuglés par la lumière au-dessus d'elle, elle tourna la tête et vit une aiguille planté dans son bras, elle sentit aussi quelque chose lui chatouillé le nez, **c'est le respirateur ne t'en fais pas, **entendit-elle, elle redressa la tête un petit sourire au visage

-**Tu es venu**, fit-elle faiblement

-**Potter m'as prévenu,** répondit-il**, tu aurais dut me le dire que ça n'allait pas la dernière fois on aurait pu soigner ta pneumonie plus rapidement en t'évitant les transfusions et l'hôpital**, fit-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit et en lui prenant la main

**-Désolé**, marmonna-t-elle, **qu'on dit les autres en te voyant, **il ria à sa question

-**Weasley n'a pas trop apprécié, **raconta-t-il, **rappel moi de remercier Potter et sa femme sans eux je crois que j'aurais été découvert plus tôt que prévu**, elle le regarda désolé, ne fait pas cette tête-là, se reprit-il en caressant sa main avec son pouce, **le ministère va publier un communiquer demain annonçant la fin de mon exil**

-**C'est pour ça que tu es parti il y a sept ans, **demanda-t-elle

-**En parti pour ça, **répondit-il, **je t'expliquerais tous mais pas maintenant, pas ici**,

Elle hocha la tête et serra sa main dans la sienne, elle se releva et l'aida en mettant un deuxième coussin derrière son dos. Elle lui sourit en guise de remerciement, il hocha simplement la tête reprenant sa place à ses pieds et serrant toujours sa main.

-**Je crois que tes amis ont envie de te voir**, fit-il pour briser le silence qui venait de s'installer dans la pièce, **je vais aller les chercher si tu as besoin de moi je serais dehors ok**, dit-il en s'éloignant vers la porte

-**Attend**, fit-elle, **j'ai une question**, il la regarda la main toujours sur la poignée attendant qu'elle parle, elle prit alors une grande inspiration, **la dernière fois, **commença-t-elle, **la dernière fois tu as dit que tu m'aimais, **il hocha la tête et arqua un sourcil ne comprenant pas ou elle voulait en venir, **tu étais sérieux**, demanda-t-elle, il s'apprêta à répondre mais elle le coupa, **j'ai besoin de savoir parce que, **elle serra la couette entre ses mains et baissa la tête ses joues légèrement rouge**, parce que il se pourrait que je ressente la même chose pour toi,** fit-elle tout bas, **et je sais que c'est un peu fou et que c'est trop tôt, enfin pas trop tôt mais voilà je sais que certaine personne prennent le temps de bien se connaitre mais je sais pas c'est venu tout seule**

**-Granger**, fit-il en lâchant la poignée et en traversant la pièce jusqu'à se trouver en face d'elle, **tu parles trop**, elle redressa la tête prête à répliquer mais il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour la faire taire, elle fut trop choqué pour faire quoique ce soit et il mit fin au baiser lorsqu'elle commença enfin à retrouver ses esprits, **je me fiche de ce que les autres disent ou de ce qu'ils pensent**, dit-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains, **je me fiche que l'on me dise que c'est trop tôt ou trop tard, je me fiche de tes amis et de ma familles si c'est ce qui t'inquiète**, elle le regarda les larmes aux yeux, **je t'ai promis que je te rendrais heureuse,** elle hocha la tête**, et toi et moi on se connait depuis longtemps tu sais tout de moi et je sais tout de to**i, elle sourit à sa remarque, **on a jamais était normal et on ne le sera jamais, mais soit sure que je t'aime c'est tout ce qui compte**

-**Okay, **répondit-elle il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se rediriger vers la porte, **je t'aime aussi,** lança-t-elle alors qu'il sortit, **je t'aime aussi**, répéta-t-elle en posant sa main sur ses lèvres

* * *

><p>En sortant de la chambre Drago était heureux, mais il savait que se bonheur serait de courte durée lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Potter et Weasley, tous deux debout les bras croisé sur la poitrine. Il passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux avant de faire signe aux deux amis de le suivre, avant de s'éloigner il prévint Ginny et Parvati qu'Hermione voulait les voir.<p>

-**Je suis sérieux si c'est ce que vous voulait savoir, **fit-il en leur faisant face

-**Je n'aime pas ça, **commença Ron**, je n'apprécie pas le fait que tu savais tout depuis longtemps et que tu nous ne l'aies pas dit,** s'énerva-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement du jeune homme, Harry lui saisit alors le poignet

-**Ce n'était pas à moi de vous le dire**, rétorqua-t-il, **elle n'aurait pas aimé que je le fasse**, **c'était sa croix pas la mienne, j'ai juste fait ce que je pouvais pour la soutenir**

Harry hocha la tête comprenant exactement où il voulait en venir, il regarda Malfoy un long moment avant de tendre la main, Drago le regarda étrangement, avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de sa manière de le remercier.

-**Si tu n'avais pas était là il ne l'aurait surement pas prise en charge assez tôt**, commença-t-il, ils **n'auraient surement pas compris qu'ils s'agissaient d'une pneumonie et non pas d'un rhume**, je te remercie de t'être battu pour sa vie

**-Je l'aime vraiment Potter**, répondit Drago, **je me battrais jusqu'à la fin, **soupira-t-il gêné

-**Je sais, **fit Harry, **tu comptes lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé ces sept dernières années**, il hocha la tête puis prit son visage entre ses mains et alla s'asseoir sur un des bancs

-**De quoi parlait vous, **demanda alors Ron, Drago redressa la tête et regarda Harry ce dernier hocha la sienne et se tourna vers son beau frère

**-Il y a sept ans le ministère à confier une mission assez spécial à Drago**, commença-t-il, **elle devait rester secrète, c'était assez dangereux et pour faire taire les journalistes sur la raison de son départ le ministre à décider de faire passez cela pour un exil temporaire**

-**Ca n'explique pas ce qu'il a fait**, fit Ron

**-Tout sera révélait demain, **répondit Harry, **le nom de Drago sera lavé de toute accusation, et toute les rumeurs loufoques que l'on a pu entendre cesseront, soit patient Ron**, répondit-il

-**Bien, **répondit le roux en se pinçant les lèvres, **mais je t'ai à l'œil**, fit-il en pointant Drago du doigt**, si tu lui fais du mal je m'assurerais que l'on te renvoie ou tu étais et cette fois ce sera pour de bon**

Drago le regarda et hocha la tête, il sourit légèrement et se dirigea vers le couloir en face de la chambre d'Hermione, suivi de près par Harry et Ron, dès qu'ils arrivèrent Parvati et Ginny sortirent de la salle, un petit sourire sur leur lèvres, elles allèrent rejoindre leur maris respectif

-**Elle veut te voir**, lança alors Ginny, Drago hocha la tête et entra dans la pièce, laissant derrière lui les couples d'imbéciles heureux

* * *

><p>Elle regardait la neige tombé par la fenêtre lorsqu'il entra, elle n'avait pas remarquait sa présence, et il ne voulait pas la déranger dans ses pensées, il s'assit silencieusement sur la chaise près de son lit et attendit. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute elle cessa de regarder dehors et tourna son visage dans sa direction<p>

-**Tu es là**, fit-elle, **désolé j'étais un peu ailleurs**, il secoua la tête lui faisant ainsi comprendre que ce n'était pas grave**, Ron et Harry ne t'ont pas embêté au moins**, il fit non de la tête et ria légèrement

-**Tu ne veux pas les voir,** lui demanda-t-il, elle sourit et secoua la tête

-**Ils ne sont pas prêt**, répondit-elle, **ils ont besoin de temps pour assimiler le fait que je sois malade, et pour se remettre de leurs esprits, je les aies beaucoup inquiéter aujourd'hui**, elle posa sa main sur les siennes, **quand j'ai appris que j'étais malade j'ai fait une liste de tout ce que je voudrais faire avant de mourir,** elle passa la main sous son coussin et lui tendit un morceau de parchemin**, Ginny pense que je devrais te la montré**, il la regarda puis prit le morceau de papier, il l'ouvrit délicatement et en lut le contenu

- **Tu réussiras le un et le trois je ferais tout pour**, fit-il après un moment, **pour ce qui est du sept tu peux le rayer c'est déjà fait, le deux aussi**, ria-t-il, **et puis le six on y travaillera dès que tu seras sur pied**, affirme-t-il en approchant son visage du sien, elle se mit à rougir fortement et à baisser la tête

-**Ce n'est…ce n'est qu'une liste tu sais**, balbutia-t-elle

-**Ce n'est pas qu'une liste**, répondit-il, **c'est notre liste**, reprit-il en lui redressant la tête et plaquant quelques une de ses mèches derrières ses oreilles, elle lui sourit gêné avant de lui voler un léger baiser.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hey me revoilà avec ce cinquième chapitre, j'espère vraiment vraiment qu'il vous aura plu, je fais des efforts pour me forcer à écrire parce que c'est temps-ci je n'ai vraiment plus le temps, je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe encore une fois.<span> **

**Pour ce qui est du chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira, pour ceux qui trouvent que la relation Drago/Hermione est trop rapide encore une fois pour moi c'est volontaire, puis je me dis aussi que leur temps ensemble est limité par la maladie, du coup leur couple n'est pas ''ordinaire'', pour les retrouvailles du trio, et les excuses ce n'est pas encore fini ils auront plus de temps pour eux dans le prochain chapitre. **

**Enfin je remercie toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire, celles qui m'ajoutent en favoris et celles qui la review, vous êtes un peu plus nombreux chaque jours et ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur et ça me pousse à me dépêcher d'écrire. J'attends vos review avec impatience et vous retrouve au prochain chapitre.**

**Gros Bisous Kaya **


	6. Chapter 6: Something Inside

**Salut je suis de retour avec mon chapitre six, je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps mais j'ai travaillé non-stop pendant ces vacances, puis j'ai aussi eu des petits soucis avec mon très cher PC qui a décidé de tomber en panne et que je viens de récupérer, je suis aussi en pleins carton et c'est assez éreintant mais passons je vous laisse lire ce chapitre et j'attends vos petite review avec impatience (PS : désolé pour les fautes je n'ai pas encore de bêta pour cette fic et j'essaie de me relire mais bon en général quand j'écris je fini assez tard et quand je me relis je suis fatigué ou bien assez étourdie) **

**Seuls Glenda et bébé Weasley m'appartienne :)**

* * *

><p>Le ciel n'était ni gris ni bleu ce matin-là, il était blanc semblable au sol des rues de Londres. Elle détestait ce temps-là, elle détestait le blanc et sa pseudo pureté. Mais ce matin-là ce n'était pas le blanc du ciel qui l'énervait, c'était autre chose, c'était le fait de lire la raison de Son exil, c'était le fait de l'avoir appris par les journaux et non pas par sa bouche, elle était furieuse mais surtout très triste, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer une chose pareil…<p>

Elle avait réussi à se lever seule ce matin, elle avait réussi à marcher sans ressentir de vertige et sans trembler de froid, elle s'était alors installer près de la fenêtre, elle voulait plutôt elle avait besoin de réfléchir, besoin de savoir où ils en étaient et si cette nouvelle serait susceptible de changer leur relation. Elle entendit taper à la porte mais elle n'y prêta pas de réel attention, la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer la personne mais elle ne quitta pas son poste près de la fenêtre, elle avait beaucoup de choses à l'esprit

-**Tu as lu le journal,** entendit-elle alors, elle tourna légèrement la tête et la hocha légèrement, elle poussa alors un long soupir et alla reprendre place dans son lit

-**J'aurais préféré ne pas le lire**, répondit-elle, **qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant Gin'**, fit-elle, la rousse alla s'asseoir près de son amie et lui prit la main, **je ne savais pas…je ne pensais pas que….**

-**Je sais,** fit-elle calmement, **j'ai été aussi choqué que toi en l'apprenant mais ça ne change rien ok,** affirma-t-elle en la prenant par les épaules**, il reste toujours Malfoy, ce n'est pas comme si une corne lui était poussé au milieu de la tête ou qu'il avait mis Pansy enceinte et merci Merlin il ne l'a pas fait,** ria-t-elle

Hermione hocha doucement la tête, son regard toujours posé sur la fenêtre, elle se sentait perdu, elle ne savait pas comment réagir, comment lui faire face, cela faisait trois jours qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu, il n'était pas revenu la voir et ce depuis qu'elle avait retourné ses sentiments.

**-Je suis soulagé que ce soit Cho et non pas Rita Skeeter qui ait écrit l'article**, dit-elle, Ginny se tendit à l'entente du nom de l'ex attrapeuse de Serdaigle ce qui amusa son amie, **tu lui en veux encore**, se moqua-t-elle

-**Excuse-moi d'être jalouse mais tu ne te moqueras pas le jour ou une ex de Malfoy essaiera de le séduire sous ton nez**, grommela-t-elle, **j'étais à deux doigt de lui arracher la tête lors de la Remise de Médaille le mois dernier, elle était collé à Harry et ni mon ventre ni l'alliance de cet idiot ne semblait la dérangeait,** ajoute-t-elle, je serais toi**, je garderais un œil sur Malfoy je suis sure que toute les célibataires de la ville auront envie de dompter l'Enfant maudit**

-**Ah non**, fit Hermione exaspéré, **je trouve ce surnom surréaliste non mais on se fout du monde en quoi est-il un enfant maudit**

-**Demande ça à Chang qui sait, elle a peut-être essayé de se jeter sur lui pendant l'interview**, ricana Ginny, Hermione fronça les sourcils et enfonça sa tête dans son coussin, **je te le dis cette fille est désespéré en plus d'être une croqueuse d'homme**

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire à la remarque de son amie, mais malgré cela elle ressentait encore ce doute au creux de son ventre, elle craignait qu'un jour il disparaisse de sa vie ou encore que cela ne soit qu'un rêve.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard Hermione était de nouveau seule dans sa chambre Ginny devait aider Parvati à acheter les premières affaires de bébé.<p>

Elle reprit son exemplaire de la Gazette abandonné sur sa table de chevet et relut l'article concernant Drago, elle jeta un œil sur la photo l'illustrant, elle n'aimait pas cette photo de lui ses traits étaient dur et sévère, il avait l'air extrêmement fatigué mais étaient habillé élégamment comme à son habitude.

''_**Voir mes camarades mourir les uns après les autres et voir ces gens, ces monstres rire à chaque mort fut une véritable torture mais si tout cela était à refaire je n'hésiterais pas, je serais prêt à ce que mon nom soit bafoué et salit des milliards de fois si cela permettaient de sauver notre monde de la tyrannie de Lord Voldemort'' **_

C'était un des passages qui l'avait le plus marqué, elle n'avait pas imaginé et ne s'était jamais demandé comment il avait ressenti et vécu la guerre, comment on vivait la chose dans le camp adverse, elle poursuivi sa lecture jusque tomber sur le passage qui l'avait rendu furieuse tout en lui fendant le cœur

''_**Petit j'admirais mon père et je chérissais mon nom, j'ai grandis avec des idéaux monstrueux mais vous voyez… plus l'affrontement approchait et plus je murissais, plus je réfléchissais. Je n'étais plus du tout en phase avec ça, je ne voulais pas être l'un des leurs mais j'ai été forcé, vous savez ce n'est pas ce que l'on imagine devenir… devenir Mangemort c'est affreusement douloureux c'est comme si un millier de Detraqueur tentait d'aspirer votre âme du moins c'est comme ça que je l'ai ressenti….. Il n'y a pas eu un jour ou je n'ai pas regrettais mes actes et ou je ne me remémore pas les hurlements et les larmes des personnes que j'ai ou que les autres ont pu blessés ''**_

''_**Il y-a-t-il une victime qui vous a particulièrement marqué'' **_

'' _**Oui…Elle dit m'avoir pardonné mais moi je ne me le pardonne pas, ma tante l'a torturé pendant des heures sous mes yeux… Elle lui en voulait de ne pas être une sang pure, ni même une sans mêlé, mais la vérité c'est que ma tante savait que j'aimais cette fille, j'étais déjà fou d'elle et je ne voulais pas l'admettre… Tout le temps ou ma tante lui a fait… tout ce temps elle me regardait et j'étais là faible et impuissant je ne pouvais pas l'aidé… Son regard me hante encore'**_'

* * *

><p>Hermione avait brusquement fermé le journal, elle l'avait tordu, froissé et jeter dans un coin de la pièce, elle s'était prise la tête entre les mains, se demandant comment elle pourrait un jour faire disparaitre cet affreux souvenirs de leur mémoire. On tapa de nouveaux à la porte mais elle ne répondit pas et après quelques secondes la personne fit son entrée. Elle la vit se baisser pour ramasser le journal froissé et s'approcher de son lit<p>

-**Tu as lu l'article**, affirma-t-elle

-**Oui,** répondit-elle simplement, **je n'ai pas aimé ce que j'ai lu**, reprit-elle, **je ne supporte pas le fait que tu te torture encore avec ça,** s'indigna-t-elle, il prit alors place sur la chaise près de son lit, **j'ai lu pour l'exil**, murmura-t-elle

-**Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes de cette manière**, s'excusa-t-il alors en lui prenant la main**, j'ai été retenu dans une cabine au ministère pendant trois jours c'était une torture de ne pas te voir**, révéla-t-il, elle rougit légèrement**, je n'avais aucun contact avec le monde extérieur et le ministre insistait pour que tout soit révéler dans un communiquer officiel**

-**Raconte-moi,** murmura-t-elle

-**Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire tu sais,** fit-il en passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux**, après qu'on ait reçu nos diplômes des hommes du ministère sont venu me voir au manoir Malfoy, j'y vivais seul après que mes parents aient pris la fuite bref**, reprit-il, **j'étais sous surveillance et on m'a proposé de faire partie d'un programme assez spéciale**, elle hocha la tête craignant d'entendre la suite**, on me donnait une nouvelle identité et m'envoyer vivre pendant un temps chez les moldu afin de surveiller toute personnes suspectes et de repérer les Mangemorts ayant réussi à s'échapper et étant susceptible de se former autour d'un nouveau leader**

-**Quel leader**, demanda-t-il le regard de Drago s'assombrit alors

-**Mon père**, cracha-t-il, **ce…ce monstre m'a fait croire qu'il avait changé que la guerre n'avait pas raison d'être et qu'il ne croyait plus aux idéaux de Voldemort il disait vouloir quitter Londres et avoir une nouvelle vie**, fit-il sèchement, **tu parles d'une nouvelle vie il avait déjà sa petite armée et il maltraitait ma mère la traitant comme une boniche**, ragea-t-il**, il a tué une dizaines voire même une centaines de personnes**, continua-t-il noir**, il m'a fallu sept ans pour réussir à le retrouver et à l'arrêter, il n'était même pas désoler je voulais qu'il souffre mais je n'étais pas capable d'utiliser l'un des sorts interdits il m'a dit que je n'étais qu'un faible et une honte pour la famille**, acheva-t-il

Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire, elle ne savait pas comment le réconforter, comment lui faire oublier tout cela, elle se rendait compte qu'il avait été plus touché que les autres par cette guerre, que son monde entier avait explosé devant lui, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, elle n'osait pas bouger ni le toucher. Il leva la tête vers elle et lui essuya tendrement les yeux, il la prit dans ses bras faisant de son mieux pour la consoler, elle trouvait cela illogique, normalement elle devrait être celle qui devait le réconforter et non l'inverse

-**Je suis désolé**, hoqueta-t-elle, **oh Drago comme je suis désolé, je ne pensais p…**, elle fut interrompus par ses lèvres sur les siennes

-**C'est du passé maintenant**, répondit-il après quelques instant, **je ne regrette rien il fallait que ça arrive un jour et c'est arrivé mais je ne veux pas que tu pleures pour moi ou bien que tu te sentes mal ok,** demanda-t-il

**-D'accord,** reprit-elle en essuyant ses yeux d'un revers de main, **Drago**, demanda-t-elle, **qu'est-ce qu'on est,** il la regarda ne comprenant pas le sens de sa question**, est-ce que**, elle se mit à rougir, **est-ce qu'on est ensemble je veux dire**

-**Je pensais que c'était évident**, répondit-il, **je…oui on est ensemble tu n'as pas à me poser la question,** reprit-il, elle sourit à cette réponse ses joues encore rouge**, j'ai parlé au médecin il pense que tu peux sortir d'ici demain soir, ils veulent encore faire quelque tests**

-**Ah**, fit-elle, **enfin je commençais à devenir folle ici, j'ai horreur des hôpitaux**, il lui sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur son front

-**Je sais mais on aurait pu éviter ça si une certaine personne m'avait dit qu'elle se sentait mal,** la taquina-t-elle, **au fait tu leurs à parler**

- **Non Ron et Harry n'ont pas pu venir ils ont des dossiers en retard et des femmes enceintes**, fit elle tristement

-**Je vois**, répondit-il en se pinçant les lèvres,** ce n'est pas grave je t'ai pour moi tout seul du coup,** plaisanta-t-il

-**Tu n'as jamais couché avec Pansy**, dit-elle soudainement, Drago manqua de s'étouffer à cette question et fit la grimace, elle se mit à rire en voyant sa tête

-**Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me demandes ça**, fit-il encore sous le choc**, jamais je ne toucherais cette…cette créature je ne voudrais pas attraper ses microbes**

-**Oh non on se demandait avec Ginny**, répondit-elle simplement, **donc tu n'as pas d'enfant caché ou un truc dans le genre,** il fit non de la tête

-**C'est vrai que j'ai eu mon lot de copine,** il se gratta la joue nerveusement, **mais ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps, **

-**Pourquoi**, demanda-t-elle doucement

-**Parce qu'elles n'étaient pas toi**, rougit-il**, à chaque fois… à chaque fois j'avais l'impression de trahir en étant avec ces filles tu comprends,** elle hocha doucement la tête et tendit les bras, il s'approcha alors d'elle et la prit dans les siens lui embrassant le sommet de la tête, **je te promets que je trouverais un remède, je trouverais une solution même s'il faut que je vende mon âme au diable je te sauverais et on sera salement heureux**

-**Tu n'es pas forcé de le faire et je ne veux pas que tu bousille ta santé pour moi**, fit-elle en cachant sa tête dans son cou

-**Je le ferais quand même**, la défia-t-il, **je me battrais jusqu'à la fin**

Elle releva la tête afin de croiser son regard, remontant ses mains pour pouvoir caresser son visage, elle lui fit l'un de ses plus beaux sourire, elle voulait qu'il voit qu'il la rendait déjà heureuse et que même si il ne trouvait pas de remède il aurait tenu la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Elle était salement heureuse et elle voulait profiter du temps qu'il lui était donné.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et voilà pour ce sixième chapitre j'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que vous serez nombreux à venir laisser vos review, je sais que certain trouve que la relation entre Hermione et Drago est un peu rapide mais je l'ai déjà expliqué c'est volontaire, je sais que j'avais promis une réunion du trio mais finalement elle attendra plus tard mais là je veux me concentrer sur la relation naissante entre nos deux héro<strong>

**Bises Kaya **


End file.
